El resplandor del Heredero
by Sirius Black9
Summary: *CHAP 11*!!!!!!!!!! al fin despues de tanto tiempo lean!!!!!!!!!...pobre harry, que pasara ahora??......Tras otro año de aventuras y desgracias, Harry demostrara lo que es ser el niño que vivio ......r/r!!!^^u please...review....
1. Pensamientos

1 Pensamientos  
Era de noche, aproximadamente las nueve, Harry Potter, un chico de 14 años se dirigía a su casa, Harry no era un chico normal, el era un mago, y en esos momentos se dirigía a su casa, la que el no consideraba su hogar, en compañía de su tío Vernon, después de haber terminado su cuarto curso, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el que por desgracia, en la ultima prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de los últimos cien años: Lord Voldemort o mejor conocido por quien-tu- sabes, había retornado gracias a un hechizo que realizo Colagusano o Peter Pettigrew como era su verdadero nombre.  
  
Harry tenia algunas cosas en la cabeza, una de ellas los últimos hechos del Torneo:  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - grito Harry con todo el valor que poseía-  
  
¡Avada Kedavra! -respondió Voldemort con la misma intensidad y odio que Harry.  
  
De la varita de Voldemort broto un chorro de luz Verde en el preciso momento en que de la de Harry salía un rayo de luz roja, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire. Repentinamente, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla aunque hubiera querido. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color rojo ni verde, sino de un dorado intenso brillante, conecto las dos varitas, y Harry, mirando el rayo con asombro, vio que también los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar.  
  
Y entonces (nada podría haber preparado a Harry para ello) sintió que sus pies se alzaban del suelo. Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el rayo de luz dorada, Se alejaron de la lapida del padre de Voldemort, y fueron a aterrizar en un claro de tierra sin tumbas. Los Mortífagos gritaban pidiendo instrucciones a Voldemort mientras, seguidos por la serpiente, volvían a reunirse y a formar el circulo entorno a ellos. Algunos sacaron las varitas.  
  
El rayo que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se escindió. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entre lazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz, fuera de la cual los mortífagos merodeaban como chacales profiriendo gritos que llegaban adentro amortiguados.  
  
-¡No hagan nada!-les gritó Voldemort a los mortífagos .  
  
Harry vio que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y forcejeaba en un intento de romper el hilo de luz que seguía uniendo las varitas. Harry agarró la suya con mas fuerza utilizando ambas manos, y el hilo dorado permaneció intacto.  
  
-¡No hagan nada amenos que yo se los mande! -volvió a gritar Voldemort.  
  
Y, entonces un sonido hermoso y sobre natural llenó el aire ... Procedía de cada uno de los hilos de red finamente tejida en torno a Harry y Voldemort. Era un sonido que lo conectaba a Dumbledore, como si un amigo le hablara al oído.  
  
No rompas la conexión  
  
Lo sé -le dijo Harry a la música-,ya se que no debo. Pero, en cuanto lo hubo pensado, se convirtió en algo bastante mas difícil de cumplir. Su varita empezó a vibrar más fuerte que antes... y el rayo que lo unía a Voldemort había cambiado también: era como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las varitas. Harry notó que su varita se sacudía en el interior de su mano mientras los guijarros comenzaban a deslizarse hacia su lado lenta pero incesantemente. La dirección del movimiento del rayo era de Voldemort hacia él, y notaba que su varita vibraba con enorme fuerza...  
  
Cuando el mas próximo de los guijarros de luz se acercó a la varita de Harry, la madera que tenía entre los dedos se puso tan caliente que a Harry le dio miedo que se prendiera. Cuanto mas se acercaba el guijarro, con mas fuerza vibraba la varita de Harry, Tuvo la certeza de que, en cuanto tocara la varita, esta se desharía. Parecía apunto de hacerse astillas entre sus dedos...  
  
Concentró cada célula de su cerebro en obligar al guijarro a retroceder hacia Voldemort, con el canto del fénix en sus oídos y los ojos furiosos, fijos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, los guijarros se fueron deteniendo, y luego, con la misma lentitud, comenzaron a desplazarse en sentido opuesto... y entonces fue la varita de Voldemort la que empezó a vibrar con terrible fuerza, lo que había sucedido era lo que Harry menos entendía, pues luego que los guijarros llegaran a la varita de Voldemort esta había prorrumpido en alaridos de dolor.  
  
Lo que sucedió a continuación conmocionó a Harry, pues de la varita de Voldemort, había salido la mano que le dio a Colagusano, luego algo gris que parecía hecho de humo el cual formo una cabeza... a la que siguieron el pecho y los brazos: era Cedric Diggory .  
  
-Aguanta Harry- le dijo.  
  
La voz resonó distante, pero Voldemort contemplaba atónito la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pues a los dos los había agarrado de sorpresa, pero lo que sucedió después todavía los agarró aún mas de sorpresa pues de la Varita de Voldemort salió la densa sombra de una segunda cabeza pero esta era la de un viejo al que Harry había visto en cierta ocasión en un sueño.  
  
-Entonces ¿era un mago de verdad?-dijo el viejo fijándose en Voldemort-.Me mató, ese lo hizo...¡Pelea bien muchacho!  
  
Pero ya estaba surgiendo una nueva cabeza la cual pertenecía a una mujer : Bertha Jorkins.  
  
-¡No sueltes!-le gritó, y su voz resonó al igual que la de Cedric-¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes!  
  
Y entonces otra cabeza salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort... Harry supo quien era en cuanto la vio, lo comprendió como si la hubiera estado esperando a que saliera desde que salió el cuerpo de Cedric, lo comprendió porque la mujer que salió esa ves era la única persona en la que había pensado toda esa noche.  
  
La sombra de humo de una mujer joven de pelo largo cayo al suelo tal como había hecho Bertha, se levantó y lo miró... y Harry, con los brazos temblando furiosamente, devolvió la mirada al rostro fantasmal de su madre.  
  
-Tu padre esta en camino...-había dicho ella en voz baja-Quiere verte... Todo ira bien... ¡ánimo!...  
  
Y entonces salió la forma entera de James Potter, se le acerco a Harry, y le habló con la misma voz resonante que los otros pero en voz baja para que Voldemort no lo oyera, cuya cara estaba lívida de terror al verse rodeado por sus victimas.  
  
-Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero te daremos tiempo...tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará devuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry?  
  
-Si-le había dicho a su padre jadeando, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sostener la varita, que se le resbalaba entre los dedos.  
  
-Harry-le cuchicheó la figura de Cedric- lleva mi cuerpo, ¿Lo harás? Llévales el cuerpo a mis padres...-  
  
-Lo haré-contestó Harry con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo.  
  
-Prepárate- le dijo su padre- prepárate para CORRER... ahora.  
  
Y así lo hizo, corrió esquivando las maldiciones de los mortífagos, corrió hasta el cuerpo de Cedric, pero la copa estaba a unos metros, y Voldemort se había librado de sus victimas y cuando este alzó la varita para hacer la maldición imperdonable, Harry solo hizo una cosa:  
  
-¡Accio!-grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban apuntando hacia el traslador.  
  
Se había escapado por poco, llego a Hogwarts y contó todo a Dumbledore el cual le creyó por completo, y este le contó al ministro de magia el cual lo clasifico como un loco.  
  
-Sino le hubiera dicho que la cogiéramos juntos-murmuró Harry un poco triste pero a la vez enojado. ......  
  
-Que tanto dices chico??-gruño tío Vernon  
  
-Nada, lo siento-respondió Harry, mientras, una lágrima rodaba en su mejilla al recordar a sus padres.  
  
-De acuerdo-le dijo tío Vernon, pero al fijarse por el retrovisor, miró con asombro, la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Harry- ¿pero que le habrá pasado a este?, siempre regresa con una sonrisa de ese "colegio"¿Todo bien en tu.. colegio?-preguntó al fin tío Vernon.  
  
Harry, sorprendido por la pregunta, asintió lentamente, pero eso no quitó la cara de preocupación de tío Vernon ya que las únicas veces que había visto llorar a Harry, fue cuando era niño, o algo realmente lo ponía triste, ni siquiera lloraba cuando insultaba a sus padres o cuando Dudley le pegaba muy fuerte.- Esto tengo que hablarlo con Petunia   
  
Otra de las cosas que tenia Harry en su cabeza era: Sus amigos, estaba preocupado por ellos, en especial por Hermione, porque se habían creado un lazo de amistad muy grande, puesto que ella siempre estuvo con Harry cuando nadie le creía y cuando mas la necesitaba, pero junto con estos pensamientos venia una pregunta.  
  
-Porque se despidió de mi con un beso??-pensó Harry- talvez fue de apoyo, o para darle celos a Ron o talvez.... no lo sé.  
  
Harry seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien lo vigilaba.  
  
-Que estas esperando!-grito tío Vernon-ya hemos llegado, baja tus cosas y ponlas en la....en tu cuarto tengo que ser amable, después de todo me preocupa y quita esa cara de niño bueno que pretendes poner.  
  
-Yo no pretendo nada-contestó Harry un poco molesto por su comentario-Que raro... a mi cuarto???-pensó  
  
Harry subió sin cenar, porque tenia un nudo en el estomago y porque estaba realmente extrañado por el comportamiento de su tío.  
  
-Petunia- dijo tío Vernon- tenemos que hablar de...  
  
-Harry-interrumpió tía Petunia- he recibido esto- murmuro con el semblante de preocupación extendiéndole a Vernon un pergamino- creo que es del colegio de Harry.  
  
Sin mas preámbulos, lo tomó y empezó a leer, cada vez que leía un párrafo, ponía mas cara de preocupación, terror y de incredulidad. -Pero.... ¡esto no puede ser! En la carta que nos dejaron, cuando lo dejaron a el también, nos habían dicho que había muerto....  
  
-Así es, tu lo has dicho, el asesino de mi hermana "había" muerto...- interrumpió Petunia- tal vez va siendo hora que aceptemos su ano...su don .  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón, estas cosas son tan terribles, no se como las tolera- Finalizó Vernon.  
  
Mientras tanto en su cuarto, Harry no había escuchado nada, pero se encontraba en sus pensamientos, en una idea que se le había formulado en la mente Si Voldemort me quiere, no la va atener tan fácil, no se va a llevar a alguien más, me enfrentaré con él aunque sea lo último que haga, pero se sorprenderá. 


	2. Sucesos extraños

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de los dueños del copyright y fueron creados por J.K. Rowling. Los personajes que no aparezcan en las novelas ya publicadas o cualquier similitud que éstos puedan tener con las futuras incorporaciones a la saga es pura casualidad. Algunas cosas tambien fueron creados por J. R. R. Talkien y Paulo Coelho( o como se llamen¬¬u)  
  
N/A: Espero que les guste este fic, algunas ideas fueron sacadas de otros..no me demanden!!!!!^^u pero bueno, se lo dedico a dos personas muy especiales para mi Florencia y Cassandra, ah y a mi amigo Alvaro que me inspiro con su fic, ah y perdonen las faltas de ortografia!!!!¬¬u si quieren contactarme mi mail es: crazymean@hotmail.com  
2 Sucesos Extraños  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto sobresaltado porque le pareció oír la voz de su madre, la cual le decía, que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien y que ella y su padre le amaban mas que nadie.  
  
Harry vio su reloj de mesa y notó que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención, sentía como si lo estuvieran vigilando-ese sentimiento otra vez- pensó, recorrió con la vista todo el cuarto, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la ventana, vio algo que le helo la sangre era una sombra negra, que parecía una túnica con capucha-no puede ser-murmuro Harry y tomo su varita.  
  
-Si que puede, Harry Potter -susurro uno voz un tanto familiar para Harry, una voz fría y un poco aguda, una voz a la que la mayoría del mundo mágico teme, Lord Voldemort estaba ahí.  
  
-Un momento-Pensó Harry- no puede ser, Dumbledore dijo que estaría seguro aquí, además no me duele la cicatriz, pero... siento que alguien me mira- ¡No seas paranoico!-dijo una voz en su cabeza- ve a investigar.  
  
Harry se paro de su cama despacio, para no despertar a los Dursley, de pronto se paro en seco, volvió a sentir que lo miraban, pero esta vez sintió que le clavaban la mirada en la espalda, no podía ser estaba enfrente de aquella sombra, aunque... cuando se fijo bien, la sombra ya no estaba, Harry se giro rápidamente y vio con alivio que la sombra solo pertenecía a una lechuza un poco grande y de color negro.  
  
-Una lechuza?- murmuro Harry volteando a ver a Hedwig- pero... si acabamos de regresar de Hogwarts, de quien será?  
  
Harry se acerco rápidamente a la ventana y la abrió, la lechuza paso un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de Harry y se posó en su hombro, Harry tomo el paquete que tenia y, una pequeña carta, no sin antes darle una chucheria lechucil a aquella lechuza y un poco de agua.  
  
Harry abrió un poco intrigado la carta y leyó.  
  
Harry:  
  
Me he enterado de los sucesos del Torneo de los Tres Magos, es un hecho lamentable lo que ocurrió, nadie se lo esperaba, sin embargo ese no es el motivo de esta carta, bueno de echo si tiene algo que ver.  
  
Harry, tienes que estar preparado para todo, pero tienes que estar mas preparado que nada para protegerte contra Voldemort, es por eso que te mando este pequeño regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, perteneció a tu padre y ya es hora de que lo tengas, extrañamente nunca lo pude abrir, solo tu padre podía; Espero que te prepares bien y estudies mucho.  
  
Un saludo  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
PD.- Padtfoot me lo contó todo y te manda saludos  
  
Harry abrió el paquete el cual contenía un libro, pero había algo raro en el , parea empezar, el libro era negro con bordes dorados, se veía muy bien cuidado, el titulo estaba en unas extrañísimas runas antiguas que Harry desconoció y para culminarlo en la portada había un dibujo: tres fénix dorados con las alas extendidas, alrededor de este había una cadena, la cual rodeaba el libro, esta cadena era entre dorada-escarlata, Harry intentó abrir el libro, por un momento, pensó que no lo lograría, pues al parecer el libro no quería ser abierto, pero después de un tiempo, en el que trato de abrirlo empleando un poco de fuerza, el libro cedió, pero al hacerlo, un brillo dorado se desprendió de las hojas, Harry le pareció ver una figura de un pequeño fénix, pero después fijo su atención en el libro de nuevo, y vio con alegría el titulo de este:El arte del duelo- vaya creo que si lo utilizare-pensó Harry- y mucho.- Harry se paso toda la mañana leyendo el libro y aprendiendo varios hechizos para utilizar en un duelo,  
  
-Citius-Leyó Harry- Este hechizo, sirve para poder esquivar todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber, solo los magos mas poderosos pueden hacerlo, entre estos los únicos que se conocen fueron Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin.  
  
-Vaya, talvez en Hogwarts, Hermi me ayude a estudiar esto mas detalladamente -pensó Harry-Un segundo...Hermi? desde cuando le digo Hermi?...pero me gustaría que....no, no, no, en que demonios piensas?-No lo se, dime lo tu-respondió una voz en su cabeza- pues en Hermi..-Lo volviste a hacer-hacer que?-a llamarla así-así como?-pues Hermi-ah sí, que raro-talvez te gusta eh?-quien? Mi Hermi? No, no puede ser, ella es mi amiga- entonces porque dijiste mi Hermi?-lo hice?, no lo se, aunque no puedo negar que ella es hermosa, Inteligente, con una sonrisa perfecta....- lo vez?, te gusta, admítelo- no, no lo creo, aunque... ella siempre ha estado conmigo cuando mas la necesito, siempre se preocupa por mi, además me apoya mucho y me cree aunque nadie mas lo haga.-talvez tu le gustas- a Hermi? No. Creo que le gusta el tal Krum.-el "tal"?- eso fueron Celos?- no, tu estas loco-si fueron celos porque ella te gusta-respondió otra voz en la cabeza de Harry-No lo creo ..aunque no estaría mal...Lo ves?, ella te gusta- si admítelo, además puede que tu también a ella-como esta eso..- pues Krum te lo dijo, ella habla mucho de ti, ade..-además se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla-termino Harry-mmm... es posible...me gustaría que fuera así-lo ves?, si te gusta admítelo- Vale, vale lo admito, me gusta y?-como que y?-pues si, que hago-conquístala-pero..como-ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-bueno, pero sigamos leyendo-vale-pero y si a ella le gusta Ron??-buen punto-ya lo sabremos no?-  
  
-Harry! -se oyó un grito que sobresalto a Harry-cuantas veces te tengo que llamar para que bajes???  
  
-Ya voy tía Petunia-grito Harry cuando salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
Cuando Harry bajó se llevo una sorpresa, pues sintió, que algo, algo como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, y por un momento creyó verse asimismo rodeado por un brillo escarlata, cuando sintió que regresó a la realidad, vio con asombro que los Dursley no habían empezado a comer sin el y al parecer ya no existía la dieta, y además había una buena bajilla en su lugar, todo eso le era muy extraño.  
  
-Siéntate, que esperas-le dijo Dudley con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y temerosa.  
  
-Hoy saldremos-dijo tío Vernon- Quieres venir? Iremos a casa de Marge.- Harry puso cara de incrédulo, pues lo habían invitado a salir con ellos, no, tengo ..cosas que hacer-En al primer día de vacaciones? Ya vas a empezar con tus tareas-Harry se estremeció- ¡vaya, que trabajador!  
  
Los Dursley se fueron por eso de las diez de la mañana, y Harry pensó en bajar a correr un poco en el patio trasero, porque quería aclarar sus pensamientos, también entro al cuarto de Dudley y se dispuso a utilizar todas las cosas que le habían comprado sus tíos a Dudley.  
  
A eso de las siete de la noche, Harry estaba en el patio trasero, decidió que debía relajarse, puesto que la preocupación se había apoderado de su mente, todo por un mal presentimiento, y porque Voldemort había nublado su felicidad de aquel día, se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a ver las estrellas, la luna , los árboles, el césped, en fin lo que se podía ver de la naturaleza por ahí, de repente se sintió relajado, muy relajado, cerro los ojos, y extrañamente empezó a recordar, recordar todo lo que había vivido en su corta vida, desde aquel día en que sus padres murieron hasta en el que aparecieron de la varita de Voldemort el curso pasado, de pronto sintió una gran calidez, como si se tratara de sus padres que lo abrazaban, se había puesto mas tranquilo, mas relajado como si nadie pudiera dañarlo, intentó recordar a su padre.....pero algo había cambiado en Harry y vio algo que no se esperaba........  
  
-Corre Lily es el....-dijo su padre- llévate a Harry y huyan, yo intentare detenerlo.  
  
-jajajaja será inútil Potter-dijo la voz inconfundible de Voldemort-es hora de un duelo.  
  
-Expelliarmus-grito James  
  
-Avada Kedabra- respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Harry había presenciado la muerte de su padre, de pronto recordó la de su madre y la de Cedric, entonces sintió algo que nunca había sentido, odio, el mas grande, el mas poderoso odio que nunca había sentido, entonces, Harry no lo sabia, pero se empezó a ver una luz escarlata rodeándolo, el brillo deslumbraba y fue entonces cuando algo lo sorprendió, el estaba concentrando todo su ser en odiar a Voldemort cuando alguien lo llamo:  
  
-Calma Harry-dijo una voz femenina un tanto familiar para Harry- no te preocupes.  
  
Inmediatamente regreso a la realidad y abrió los ojos, busco y busco, pero no vio a nadie - que raro- murmuro y decidió que debía regresar a su cuarto; el no lo sabia, pero algo había cambiado en el, lo cual pronto descubriría.  
  
Eran las doce de la noche, y Harry ya se había empezado a preocupar pos su "familia", no habían llegado aun, y con Voldemort por ahí, Harry estuvo apunto de escribir al ministerio de magia para preguntar por sus tíos, -ellos deben saber, es como si me tuvieran vigilado porque siempre saben lo que hago- Pero antes de tomar el pergamino sonó el teléfono..  
  
-Diga?  
  
-Harry, espero que la casa este completa!  
  
-Tío Vernon?  
  
-Si, pues quien mas  
  
-Donde están, me tienen preocupado  
  
-No hay porque preocuparse chico-le dijo tío Vernon  
  
-Bueno, y que pasó porque todavía no llegan?  
  
-Bueno, surgió algo -al oír esto Harry casi se le para el corazón- nos quedaremos con Marge por un día o dos, parece que esta muy triste porque su perro favorito....  
  
-Bien.-respondió Harry mas tranquilo.  
  
-Adiós-dijo tío Vernon- no salgas de la casa- y colgó.  
  
Harry subió rápidamente a su cuarto y le contó a Hedwig, ya estaba mas tranquilo, así que se durmió.  
  
El día siguiente no tuvo ningún cambio, hizo exactamente lo mismo, correr un poco, usar las cosas de su primo y leer, estudiar, para combatir a Voldemort.  
  
-A esto se le llama Felicidad Hedwig- Hedwig estaba fuera de su jaula y respondió ululando.  
  
Parecía que el tiempo volaba pero no mucho, Harry estaba disfrutando de su vida en esos momentos, eran las 11 de la noche, Harry se encontraba leyendo el libro del profesor Lupin.  
  
-Dies Irae- leyó Harry - este hechizo es parecido al Expelliarmus pero mas potente, puede generar un gran dolor parecido al del hechizo Cruciatus este hechizo, solo puede ser usado por un mago muy poderoso y con un espíritu de venganza. No se conoce a otro que haya echo este hechizo mas que a Godric Gryffindor en su pelea con Salazar Slytherin.- Vaya, Gryffindor era muy.....- pero algo interrumpió a Harry, era una lechuza, la misma lechuza que le había dado el regalo de Remus.  
  
Harry corrió hacía ella, desató el sobre que tenia y leyó la carta:  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estas, Que has hecho?.Espero que bien y que no hagas cosas que pongan en peligro tu vida, yo me encuentro bien en la casa de Moony, estamos haciendo una tarea que nos dejo Dumbledore. Bueno el motivo de mi carta es parecido a la de Remus, darte un pequeño regalo adelantado, esto lo encontramos en tu vieja casa en el Valle de Godric, pertenecían a tu padre y a tu madre. Espero que los cuides y que te cuides mucho.  
  
Un fuerte abrazo Padtfoot  
  
PD.- No salgas de tu casa por ningún motivo. Lo que encontraras en el sobre, nunca te los quites amenos que quieras proteger a una persona realmente especial para ti.  
  
Harry vio dentro del sobre, y encontró una pequeña cajita, era aterciopelada de color escarlata intenso con unos bordes dorados, al abrirla, Harry se deslumbro un poco y se asombro, pues encontró en ella un anillo de hombredebió ser de Papá y una cadena seguramente fue de mi Mamá, en el anillo había una pequeñísima escultura, era un león, un león imponente, parado en sus patas traseras, debajo de estas, había una pequeña inscripción en un lenguaje antiguo, pero fácil de descifrar porque al verlo mas de cerca se podía leer, de hecho eran solo dos letras"G.G.".Al reverso se podía leer claramente otra inscripciónJames Potter, pero cuando se lo puso, sintió un poco de calor y se lo quitó, lo inspecciono de nuevo pero, envés de decir el nombre de su padre, decía el suyo, y además decía otra cosa, algo que no pudo entender, puesto que estaba escrito en un lenguaje que el no entendíaAngaratodecía la inscripción, la cadena, por su parte, era nada mas y nada menos que un fénix sobre un león, el cual estaba acostado, como descansando y el fénix, yacía orgulloso en su lomo, al reversó había también una inscripción Lily Potter, pero cuando se la probo, no había cambiado en nada como el anillo, sin embargo le llenó de una gran felicidad. Al terminar de ver sus nuevas pertenencias oyó a sus tíos llegar, pero estaba tan cansado que solo se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por eso de las nueve de la mañana, y se preguntó,Porque no me despertaron??, decidió que luego lo averiguaría , así que bajo a desayunar, pero desde las escaleras oyó un trozo de una conversación.  
  
-Estas seguro Dudley?-Pregunto tío Vernon  
  
-Claro que lo estoy-chillo Dudley- yo siempre sé como dejó mis cosas, y sé que las agarró.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo Petunia- hablaremos con el, pero ...recuerden lo que paso la noche de su regreso.  
  
En esos momentos, Harry pensó que seria duramente castigado, por haber agarrado las cosas de su primo, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando entro en la cocina ya que todos estaban muy sonrientes, aunque no eran sonrisas comunes, sino nerviosas como si temieran a algo, a alguien a... él.  
  
-Bu...buenos días-saludó  
  
-Buenos días, como dormiste?-preguntó tío Vernon cosa que solo desconcertó a Harry.  
  
-B...Bien, oye... que no se te hace tarde para el trabajo?- dijo Harry, con un poco de miedo en su voz, por lo que podría pasar por ese comentario, tío Vernon borro entonces su sonrisa y puso cara seria, volteo a ver a Harry y le dijo:  
  
-Tienes razón, es hora de que me vaya, gracias por recordármelo.  
  
Esto , todavía desconcertó un poco a Harry, almenos hasta que su tía hablo.  
  
No vas a desayunar querido?-le dijo  
  
- Si claro que ...si - respondió Harry  
  
Harry- le dijo tía Petunia- al terminar, podrías cortar el césped mientras Dudders saca la basura?  
  
Claro - le respondió  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, tanto Harry como Dudley, se dirigieron a hacer sus tareas, cuando Dudley terminó, se le acerco a Harry, este no se había dado cuenta de que su primo estaba a solo unos metros de el, hasta que le habló.  
  
-Oye...-dijo Dudley parecía que el temor había desaparecido y en cambio apareció una sonrisa que le recordaba a alguien.  
  
Entonces recordó a quien: Voldemort  
  
-Harry.. Harry.... Harry - dijo Dudley con una voz que no parecía la suya- hace tiempo que no te veo, no mucho, pero sin embargo estoy ansioso de hacerlo....para matarte  
  
Entonces Harry cambio por completo su semblante de desconcierto a uno mucho mas serio que lo hacia ver diferente, y con una mirada un tanto fría y solo dijo:  
  
-Deja a mi primo en paz-dijo esto con una voz impregnada de odio, una voz que helaría al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy- si me quieres a mi, tendrás que encontrarme.  
  
-Cuenta con ello - respondió la voz de Voldemort y Dudley volvió en si, Harry no lo había notado, pero le había dolido la su cicatriz y aun lo hacia cosa que hizo que cayera, pero aun conciente en el césped. .  
  
Harry se paro rápidamente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo al igual que Dudley aunque este estaba un poco desconcertado. así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que:  
  
-Hola-saludo su tío con ¿una sonrisa?.  
  
-Hola!-respondieron los dos-Que pasa aquí?-se pregunto Harry.  
  
-Porque tan feliz papá?-pregunto Dudley-  
  
-Hice un trato muy bueno.. 


	3. Hermione

3  
  
Hermione  
  
Las semanas en Privet drive pasaban rápido, y la única diferencia es, que su primo mostraba mas miedo que el de costumbre hacia el cada día, todos los días,( bueno, solo dos) Harry recibió cartas de su amigo y padrino, (porque de Hermione no sabia nada, cosa que le preocupaba bastante) informándole de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Ya que el estaba incomunicado con este, salvo por sus amigos, el les había escrito diciéndoles del comportamiento de su "familia" y estos le habían respondido con un -Le pregunté a Charlie si hay otras formas de hacer que se comporten así, sin usar las maldiciones imperdonables, y me dijo que no, así que ¡Aprovéchalos!- de parte de Ron, o con un simplePues no lose, pero es muy extraño no?departe de Sirius.  
  
Era la hora de cenar, pero el no tenia mucha hambre que digamos así, que se fue a correr por el jardín, pues esto le mantenía alejado de sus pensamientos acerca de Voldemort.  
  
Al terminar, Harry estaba agotado y hambriento así, que bajo a cenar.Nunca me hubiera imaginado que cambiaran tanto y tan .. rápido, y además Dudley- pensó Harry; También había terminado todos sus deberes y, además, había dejado de estudiar el libro que le había dado Remus, porque?, no lo sabia, pero algo dentro de el se lo decía, en eso estaba él, pensando en que había hecho bien dejando de estudiar hechizos, estaba en su cama, pues estaba ya entrada la noche, cuando una lechuza, su lechuza, se poso en su abdomen, esta traía un -¿paquete?-pensó Harry y se dispuso a leer la carta.  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡ Feliz cumpleaños! (que!!!! Ya es mi cumple?-pensó Harry al leer esta pequeña frase-jajajaja que tonto se te olvido tu propio cumpleah ya cállate y sigamos leyendo-)  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste mi regalo, y que no te estés martirizando por el regreso del innombrable, lamento no haberte escrito antes, bueno ya hablaremos después, te cuento que no fui a casa de Viktor, ya que mis papás no me dejaron por el regreso de ya-sabes-quien, bueno eso estuvo bien, porque Viktor me estaba pidiendo que... bueno luego te cuento, no ha habido noticias de ya-sabes-quien en el profeta, quien sabe que estará planeando, pero no te preocupes el Prof. Dumbledore sabrá que hacer en su contra, bueno espero verte pronto.  
  
Un Beso de Hermione  
  
Harry abrió el regalo de Hermione, el cual resulto ser:  
  
-Una bufanda-Harry sonrió al leer la tarjetita que decía-La hice yo misma, espero que te guste, la bufanda estaba echa con los colores negro y escarlata, pero además en una esquina decía: Harry Hermione y Ron y al reverso en letra cursiva y bordada: amigos a pesar de todo.  
  
En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, y al voltear, se encontró con Pig (la lechuza de su mejor amigo), una lechuza de Hogwarts y la misma lechuza que le entrego los regalos de Sirius y Lupin. Corrió a abrir la lechuza de su amigo, la cual decía:  
  
Querido amigo Harry:  
  
¡Feliz cumple!,espero que te la pases muy bien, y que te guste mi regalo, sabes?, me ha costado mucho convencer a mi mamá, de preguntarle a Dumbledore si podrías venir a mi casa por lo que queda de las vacaciones, pero ha dicho, que es mejor si te mantienes alejado del mundo mágico, almenos por ahora, mmm.... me pregunto si nosotros (Hermione y yo) podríamos ir a tu casa, ya sabes, aprovechando la bondad de tus tíos, espero que acepten, me mandas una lechuza vale??.  
  
Un abrazo y un saludo Ron  
  
Harry abrió rápidamente el regalo que le dio su mejor amigo y pudo observar que se trataba de un libro vaya, Pig, si que ha crecido, pero solo en fuerza-pensó-titulado: "Las mejores jugadas del quidditch para buscadores"  
  
-Gracias Ron- murmuró-muchas gracias.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la ultima lechuza, le quito una carta y un paquete un poco grande.  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡Felicidades!! Sé que no es mucho, pero pensé que te gustaría tenerlas, son las varitas de tus padres, Moony te manda saludos al igual que Buckbeak.  
  
Un abrazo Tu Padrino  
  
Harry abrió su regalo con mucha ilusión, pero también encontró una pequeña nota que estaba en la cajita la cual era azul marino aterciopelada, en la notita decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
No sabemos, que es lo que estarás haciendo cuando encuentres esta carta, pero sabemos, que talvez no estaremos contigo, ya que Voldemort está tras nosotros y hay un espía de él en nuestro grupo, queremos que sepas que te queremos mucho, nunca lo olvides, daríamos nuestra vida las veces necesarias por ti, te queremos, y siempre estaremos contigo en tu corazón, sabemos que tienes ahora quince años, puesto que esta carta está hechizada para que la encuentres a esa edad, no sabemos si lo sabes, pero Sirius Black es tu padrino, y el era y es muy confiable, en el puedes confiar siempre, hazlo, en el y en Dumbledore, al igual que en Arabella, otra cosa que te queremos decir es, que te cuides mucho, nunca te rindas, y que recuerdes este dicho, "Todo en esta vida dura muy poco, por eso tienes que librar el buen combate, este es el que libramos en nombre de nuestros sueños, cuando estallan en nosotros con todo su vigor-en la juventud- tenemos mucho valor pero no hemos aprendido a luchar, pero después de mucho esforzarnos, aprendemos a luchar, y a no olvidar estas palabras, Regnum, Agnus, Mundi, las cuales significan: Rigor, Amor, Misericordia", recuerda que te amamos mucho y que eso nunca cambiara.  
  
Tus padres que te quieren.  
  
Al terminar de leer esto, Harry ya no pudo contener las lagrimas y lloró, por lo menos hasta que una lechuza ululo en su ventana.  
  
Era la lechuza de la escuela la cual decía:  
  
Estimado señor Potter :  
  
Le rogamos que no olvide que el quinto curso empezara el 1 de septiembre, la salida del expreso será en la estación King cross anden 9 3/4 , se adjunta la lista de útiles, también queremos felicitarle, y decirle que ha obtenido el puesto de prefecto de su casa junto con la señorita Hermione Granger, junto con la lista de útiles se encuentra su insignia de prefecto.  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall Vise-directora.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!!-pensó Harry- yo...¿prefecto?.  
  
Harry, después de esa noticia, decidió escribirle a sus amigos, pero antes, debía pedir permiso a sus tíos, para que pudieran ir a su casa, así que, decidió que al despertar lo haría, y vio que ya era muy tarde y decidió dormirse.  
  
Al despertar, se dio cuenta, de que no había sido porque el quería, sino porque le dolía un poco la cicatriz.  
  
-No puede ser,...-dijo para sus adentros- me duele la cicatriz, solo ...cuando Voldemort esta cerca.O cuando esta muy enojado, ¿recuerdas?, te lo dijo Dumbledore-dijo una vos en su cabeza-mmm.... es cierto.. mejor bajo a desayunar. Antes de llegar a la cocina, pudo escuchar, que en ella había una discusión:  
  
-Vernon, ya no lo soporto mas-grito tía Petunia- no podemos seguir así-  
  
-Pero, recuerda lo que paso con ese.....-tío Vernon fue interrumpido por Petunia.  
  
-Sé lo que pasò, pero ya no me importa...-eso fue lo ultimo que Harry logro escuchar, antes de que Dudley apareciera detrás de el.  
  
-Que haces aquí- le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido- ya deberías estar desayunando ¿no?  
  
-S....Si- tartamudeo Harry, por un momento había pensado que su primo habia vuelto a ser el de antes.  
  
Cuando entraron, se encontraron con que tía Petunia se encontraba un poco molesta, y con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Siéntense a desayunar-les ordenó  
  
Mientras desayunaba, pudo observar que sus tíos se mandaban extrañas miraditas. Así, que decidió preguntarles.  
  
-Tío...yo...-  
  
-¿Que quieres chico?-  
  
-yo... me preguntaba, si podrían venir unos amigos míos de hog... del colegio-logró preguntar Harry un poco temeroso.  
  
-¿Qué?-grito Vernon, haciendo que se sobresaltase Harry un poco- ....perfecto, no lo crees Petunia?-esta asintió.  
  
- Entonces....  
  
-Mira Harry, nosotros tenemos que salir, hay una emergencia en mi empresa, justo hoy me llego una carta, pero no sabíamos con quien dejarte, puesto que esto puede tardar un poco, porque tenemos que salir de viaje así que... esta bien, pueden venir, así , no estarás solo-sentencio Vernon Dursley.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias tío- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- iré a escribirles- y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, a escribirles a sus amigos, pero al llegar, se encontro con que ya Hedwig tenia una carta en sus patas.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Ron me dijo lo de ir a tu casa, antes de que...te lo digo mejor en persona, mis padres me llevaran allí mañana por eso de las doce. Hasta entonces.  
  
Hermione  
  
-uh?- Harry se extraño un poco, pero estaba feliz por esa carta, así que se dispuso a escribirle a Ron:  
Querido amigo Ron:  
  
Los muggles aceptan, Hermione vendrá mañana, ven cuando puedas, ya que ellos no estarán, porque se irán de viaje hoy y no regresan hasta quien sabe cuando. espero verte pronto.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry releyó varias veces la carta y decidio que estaba bien, y la mando con Hedwig.  
  
El dia se paso muy lento, ya que tenia mucho entunciasmo de que terminara, haci que volvio a salir al patio y relajarse, misteriosamente el tiempo parecio ya no importarle y se puso a pensar:  
  
-Hermi vendra mañana-dijo muy alegre-pero que haremos todo el tiempo??-fue interrumpido por Hedwig.  
  
-que rapido-murmuro Harry pero después se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y sus tios ya se habian ido, haci que decidio abrir la carta.  
  
Harry:  
  
Ha pasado algo terrible, cuando llegábamos de ir a comprar algunos viveres, notamos que la marca tenebrosa estaba encima de nuestra casa- leyò Harry preocupado-percy esta mal harido , ya que era el unico en la madriguera, la casa estaba destruida por dentro,asi que lo siento pero no podre ir a tu casa en un tiempo, no te preocupes, podemos arreglar rapido esto, encuanto a percy,ira al hospital san mungo y no hay nada de que preocuparse, disfruta las vacaciones.  
  
Esperando verte pronto  
  
Ron  
  
Harry terminò de leer la carta de su amigo y se tranquilizo con lo ultimo acerca de no preocuparse. Ya era tarde asi que decidio cenar e ir a preparar los planes para el resto de las vacaciones, y después de eso dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se desperto por eso de las once de la mañana, saco algo de ropa de su armario, al parecer algo nuevo, pues nunca la habia visto, se fijo bien en lo que habia sacado, eran unos vaqueros negros, extrañamente de su talla, una camisa, cuando los deposito en su cama se dio cuenta que habia algo mas, un cinto de color negro, pero con evilla de leòn y unas botas igual negras, -que extraño pensò-pero después decidio ducharse;al poco tiempo de que Harry ya habia desayunado y que se habia duchado sono el timbre de su casa.  
  
Harry fu a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encontro con una hermosa joven, la cual vestia con una falda de mezclilla y una camisa roja tres cuartos, tenia el pelo castaño y un poco rizado, ella estaba de espaldas como despidiéndose de alguien,cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de quien era.:  
  
-Hermione???  
  
-Si?-contesto la chica distraídamente-diga...-se callò de repente, habia vuelto su vista a los ojos de Harry el cual no llevaba las jafas (pues se le habian caido al correr para abrir la puerta)-Harry? Harry!!-y corrio a abrazarlo y a darle un beso en la mejilla- eres tu? T e ves distinto, te extrañe mucho, has cambiado mucho, donde estan tus jafas?  
  
-Hermione!-respondio Harry- yo tambien te extrañe mucho y tu tambien has cambiado....mucho-WOWpensò-  
  
- como estas?  
  
- muy bien y tu?- respondio Harry mientras se separaba de el cuerpo de Hermione, al hacerlo sintio como se le subian los colores, al igual que Hermione, asi que recogio las jafas de el suelo invitando a Hermione a pasar, enseguida le ayudò con su baùl.  
  
-tambien-respondio esta algo nerviosa y todavía un poco roja-pero...- hermione abrio mucho los ojos-que te ha pasado?  
  
-a que te refieres?  
  
- no te has visto en un espejo?  
  
-uh? Bueno usualmente no me veo en espejos mas que saliendo de ducharme, y para eso me quito las jafas, por?  
  
-Te ves distinto, pero no se como explicarlo-para esos momentos ya estaban sentados en la sala- recibiste la carta de Ron?-pregunto Hermione para cambiar de tema-  
  
-si, al principio me preocupe mucho, pero luego me explico que todos estaban bien y eso....- Harry se callò de repente,se habia profundizado en los ojos de Hermione, y esta en los de el, los dos sonreían -..me.. tranquilizo..  
  
El silencio se hizo presente, no notaban el transcurrir de el tiempo, que pasaba rapido, los dos solo se veian a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra, ambos se empezaron a acercar y acercar hasta que..........  
  
-miau  
  
Crookshancks los habia separado rompiendo aquel momento, ambos volvieron a la realidad y se pusieron rojos como tomates.  
  
-y...y..-Hermione trataba de cambiar la situación-  
  
-....espera, donde podras dormir-dijo Harry cambiando el tema como si nada hubiera estado apunto de pasar.  
  
-mmm...pues no se-respondio Herm  
  
-mmm.. es cierto, el cuarto de mis tios esta cerrado con llave,-decia Harry- y el de Dudley es un desastre.  
  
-pues parece que dormire en tu cuarto- dijo Herm con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
- deacuerdo-musitò Harry -que hora es?  
  
- las...-hermione miro su reloj, y abrio los ojos como platos-...ocho de la noche.  
  
-pero....-Harry estaba sorprendido-tu llegaste a la una,-pero en eso recordó que cuando te relajas, el tiempo vuela.-bueno no importa, subamos tus cosas y bajemos a desayunar.  
  
Hermione volvio a sonreir, y ayudo a Harry con sus cosas,por eso de las nueve, ya habian arreglado todo pero aun no sabian como dormir.  
  
-No podemos compartir la cama- dijo Harry un poco rojo-y si tu duermes en la cama y yo en el sofa?  
  
-Harry..- respondio Herm un poco roja tambien-preferiria que fuera en el mismo cuarto...me da miedo que darme sola en la obscuridad de la casa de alguien que no sea yo.  
  
-pues.... solo nos queda dormir en el suelo -respondio Harry  
  
-bien... bajamos a cenar??  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cosina, se encontraron con que no solo habia fruta, sino tambien pollo,chuletas,baicon....pero se desidieron por la fruta y se hicieron un coctail.  
  
-mmm... y dime porque no querias ir a bulgaria?-pregunto Harry recordando su carta.  
  
-Porque....-Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta sin embargo la respondio- Viktor me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia.  
  
Hrarry de pronto sintio un vuelco en el corazon, y una ira incontrolable se posesiono de en hasta que .....  
  
¡BUM!  
  
El vaso con zumo de naranja que estaba frente a el estallo en mil pedazos.  
  
-que fue eso?....-pregunto Hermione, la cual se referia a un aura escarlata que rodeo a Harry por unos instantes.  
  
-a que te refieres?  
  
-...esto... a ... porque se rompio el vaso?-pregunto Herm.  
  
-creo que se me resbalo..-mintio Harry, pues sabia que el lo habia roto.- y bien me decias?  
  
-.. a si que yo le dije que no, porque me interesa alguien mas.  
  
Después de la cena se pusieron sus pijamas y subieron al cuarto de Harry, el cual le conto lo que habia pasado al final del torneo de los tres magos , pero al hacerlo ya no sintio miedo , sino odio, Hermione se dio cuenta, y volvio a ver el aura de Harry, haci que se acerco y lo abrazo.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry,-dijo ella- recuerda lo que dijo Hagrid,"Lo que tenga que pasar pasara, y ya tendremos tiempo de ponerle cara"  
  
Harry se sentia tan bien en los brazos de Hermione, aspirando el tenue olor de su perfume, que se tranquilizo, al poco rato los dos se acostaron,pero Harry no habia podido dormir y se desperto en la madrugada, algo lo mantenia despierto, y fue cuando volteo a ver a Herm, un rayo de luz de luna le iluminaba su bello rostro,se veia muy hermosa, Harry se acerco y no se resistio las ganas de acariciarle el rostro a Hermione, -Te quiero mucho Hermi-murmuro Harry en su oido y le dio un suave beso en los labios-no se que haría sin ti- y regreso a su lugar para quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
En eso Hermione abrio los ojos, se habia despertado con el tacto de Harry, pero no habia dicho nada,estaba roja como un tomate, pero se le paso rapido y dijo:  
  
-Yo tambien Harry... yo tabien te quiero, y no se que haria sin ti-dijo Herm con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro- pero ¿Hermi? Mmmm... esta bien suena lindo, me gusta-  
******************************* Espero que les haya gustado este capi.....gracias por los reviews, aunque solo sean dos......pero tengo una duda FalconB: como hago eso???????de los reviews anónimos??  
  
H/H ^^u 


	4. Ataque al Ministerio

4  
  
Ataque al Ministerio  
  
Harry despertó muy feliz ala mañana siguiente, recordaba que le había dado un beso a Hermione, pero no solo era por eso sino que también había tenido un sueño gratificante: su Padre, le desia cuanto lo amaba, y que nunca se rindiera y que siempre preotegiera a las personas que quiere.  
  
-Buenos días dormilón- dijo cariñosamente Hermione, que ya se había levantado, y de echo ya había preparado el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días Hermi -respondió Harry poniéndose las gafas-dormiste bien?  
  
-De maravilla am...Harry-al decir esto se puso roja como un tomate, pero luego noto que Harry no había escuchado lo de "am", o lo disimulaba muy bien.  
  
-igual yo- dijo con una gran sonrisa -iba a decir amor?-pregunto una voz en su cabeza - no lo sé.  
  
-No sabes que?-pregunto algo confundida Hermione.  
  
-Uh? No.. nada.. nada-respondió Harry poniéndose muy rojo- yo y mis cosas.  
  
-Si tú lo dices..¿Por qué Hermi?-pregunto Hermione como queriendo que Harry le dijese que la amaba.  
  
-...^^u....no..esto...porque...me..gus-gusta como se oye-respondió Harry con un poco de dificultad.  
  
Hermione un poco decepcionada, le extendió un plato con tostadas ya preparadas, pero luego pensó me lo dirá tarde o temprano y le anuncio a Harry:  
  
-Me voy a duchar, ahora vuelvo-y salió del cuarto.  
  
- uff- murmuro Harry- porque no se lo dijiste???menciono una voz dentro de su cabeza-uh? De que hablas-de que te gusta, que la quieres o que la am...-bueno...yo... no sé..-pues que esperas díselo esta tarde- deacuerdo.  
  
-decías algo?-pregunto Hermione, que al parecer ya había salido de la ducha puesto que ya estaba vestida, llevaba una falda de color negro y una blusa tres cuartos color rojo oscuro.  
  
-Wow-pensó Harry al verla vestida así, luego se fijo en su peinado, llevaba una coleta, amarrada con un listón negro, el cabello se le veía completamente lacio, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y sus labios eran de un color rojo no muy oscuro.  
  
- Y bien?-pregunto Hermi-como me veo?  
  
- Ex...muy bien-respondió Harry poniéndose un poco rojo-es mi turno- dijo y se fue a duchar.  
  
Hermione suspiro, Harry ya llevaba un buen rato en la ducha-ay Harry sí supieras-pensó Hermi en voz alta.  
  
-Si supiera que?- le respondió Harry desde el marco de la puerta, este ya se había arreglado, llevaba unos vaqueros color negro (N/A:^^U se ve que me gusta el negro??), una camisa y una chaqueta del mismo color, la camisa era de manga larga y cuello alto, esta le cubría la mitad del cuello a Harry, esta vez, llevaba el cinto con una figura de un fénix, llevaba su anillo, y llevaba la cadena de su madre-entonces?  
  
-^^...que?.a..no...nada...-Hermione parecía algo asombrada por el look de Harry-de donde sacaste esa ropa?  
  
-Uh?? Francamente no lo se-respondió Harry-de pronto, solo apareció en mi cuarto, bien...te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?  
  
-Claro me encantaría-respondió Hermione, y salieron de la casa, no sin antes tomar sus varitas(solo por precaución).  
  
Iban caminando por la acera, cuando de pronto, Harry sintió que era observado, inmediatamente, volteo asía el lugar de donde sentía la mirada: La casa de la señora Figg.  
  
-Que raro- murmuro Harry  
  
-Que es raro?-cuestiono Hermione,haciendo que Harry voltease asìa su hermosa acompañante-Harry?  
  
-Nada importante, pero siento como si la señora Figg nos estuviera vigilando- respondio Harry- (suspiro) creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico.  
  
Hermione soltó una de esas risitas que derretían a Harry, y provocaban una sonrisa en él, Harry propuso ir por un helado, a lo cual Hermione no se negó, inmediatamente después entraron al cine que se encontraba en aquel mall, donde estaba la heladería, varias tiendas de ropa muggle, y librerías, para pagar lo que fuera a necesitar, Harry había mandado a Hedwig a Gingotts el día anterior, para cambiar su oro mágico, por dinero muggle común y corriente, decidieron, por medio de un volado, que película iban a ver, y para desgracia de Harry gano Herm y decidió ver una titulada A Walk to Remember. Al terminar la película, que Harry pensó que no estuvo tan desagradablemente romántica, salieron del mall de la calle magnolia, y siguieron dando un Paseo.  
  
-Ahora o nunca- pensò Harry-  
Al parecer ya estaba atardeciendo y ya habian decidido regresar a Privet Drive, ya habian comido y solo querian (en el caso de Herm leer un libro) relajarse. Harry decidio que era el momento de mostrar sus sentimientos asi, que tomo la mano de Hermione y le dijo :- sigueme-y salio corriendo para dar vuelta en la esquina de Privet drive, llegaron a un callejón, con una pared de tablas, y Harry movio una, y le indico a Herm que pasara, inmediatamente el la siguió.  
  
Hermione se maravillo con lo que encontro: un bello jardín lleno de flores,donde se podia ver claramendte el atardecer, se sentaron,y Hermione solo murmuro:-esto es hermoso- entonces Harry tomo eso como una señal, se giro hacia ella y ella tambien lo hizo, se quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos, mientras el sol se ocultaba, Hermione parecio ver un destello rojo en los ojos de Harry, pero luego se lo negò, y Harry la saco de sus pensamientos,se arodillo frente a ella(para poder acercarse)tomo sus manos,suspiro y le dijo:  
  
-Hermione.....  
  
-Si Harry?  
  
-Te amo, quieres ser mi novia?  
  
-Harry.. yo.. tambien te amo -dejandose llevar por el momento, saltò hacia Harry lo abrazo y luego se besaron, el primer beso de ambos, apasionado, pero tambien tierno y lleno de amor, entonces Harry radiante de felicidad, se separo de ella y le dijo:;  
  
-Quiero que tengas esto Hermi- y se quito la cadena que era de su madre, la de el fénix que posaba sobre un leon, el cual se encontraba acostado-y nunca te lo quites, te protegerá  
  
-Pero.. Harry eso debe valer mucho- le dijo Hermione  
  
-Pues dinero no, porque este collar era de mi madre,y lo aceptaras, porque soy yo quien te lo da, deacuerdo?.-le dijo Harry.  
  
-Deacuerdo - respondio Herm, y le dio un pequeño beso a su novio, luego inspecciono el collar,y vio que al reverso decia: "Lily Potter"- sonrrio y se lo puso, inmediatamente se sintio llena de amor, pues Harry se habia enamorado de ella, y le dio algo que el amaba entonces, sintio que un calor extraño le pico en la parte de el cuerpo donde le caia la figura del fénix y el leon, entonces lo giro, y con asombro leyò el nombre, que esta vez decia: "Hermione Granger"entonces se inclino y beso a su novio,De repente, Harry oyo una voz una voz rara como en siseo la cual decia:  
  
-Tu eres Harry Potter..disfruta el momento, porque pronto moriras.  
  
Harry abrio los ojos y se separo bruscamente de Hermione, vio con un poco de sorpresa a una serpiente enfrente de el, se levanto, levanto a Hermi y le dijo:  
  
-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, esta obscureciendo.-  
  
Herminioe podria jurar que vio en los ojos de Harry como si prendieran en llamas, sin embargo ambos sonreían muy felices.  
  
-Deacuerdo-respondio alfin  
  
Entonces la serpiente volivio a hablar:  
  
-Tan pronto ya se van?? Jajaja mi reina me dijo que los mataria,pero yo me los quiero comer  
  
Entonces Harry se giro hacia la serpiente y le dijo en pàrsel:  
  
-Desaparece  
  
Hermione sintio como si algo le calentara la mano se giro y vio a Harry rodeado de el aura escarlata, ya tan familiar, y vio con miedo que hablaba con una serpiente de tres metros de largo, pero Harry se volteo sonriendo, y la serpiente salio volando y callo en una rama filosa, la cual la atraveso y mato.  
  
-C..Como hiciste eso Harry?-pregunto Hermi preocupada,porque Harry habia usado magia.  
  
-Es sencillo, es lo que causa un Expelliarmus-respondio Harry como si nada, y volvieron hacia privet drive 4.  
  
Ambos estaban agotados, tuvieron un muy largo dia, se fueron a la cama sin cenar, esta ves durmieron en la cama de Harry abrazados,y estaban muy tranquilos pero.....  
- Mi señor, ya todo esta listo-decia un hombre bajo de estatura, encapuchado y con una mano de plata..  
  
-Eso espero Colagusano-respondio una voz aguda y fria- de lo contrario el mundo mágico, no se enteraria de mi regreso, ya que ese imbecil de Fudge, no dijo nada por eso...jajaja... quiero que lo capturen ,y haci le dare la prueba al mundo de mi regreso jajajajaja ah, Nott, quiero que me traigas a Karkarov, y tù, crei que no regresarias.  
  
-Mi señor....yo tenia que ocultar las apariencias,no podia desaparecerme justo al lado de.....  
  
-Dumbledore, ese paladín de la gente comun , amigo de los sangre-sucia y amigo de los muggles-interrumpio Voldemort-sera Severus que te aliaste con el??.  
  
-No mi señor ...-decia Snape- yo solo..-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLA!!!!!-vocifero Voldemort-ya lo veremos, acompañaras a Lucius en su misión, pero antes..¡Crucio!  
  
A cientos de kilómetros de distancia Harry potter se desperto de repente por un terrible dolor en la cicatriz.  
  
-Harry! Estas bien??- pregunto preocupada Hermi, lacual se encontraba dormida a su lado.  
  
-Si, no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño-susurro Harry tomando la barbilla de su novia y besándola-sigue durmiendo hermosa.  
  
-Es solo que me preocupo por esos sueños  
  
-No lo hagas, solo son sueños.  
  
Poco después, Hermione volvio a dormirse, pero Harry decidio escribirle una carta al profesor Dumbledor y mandarla con Hedwig; inmediatamente después cayo dormido denuevo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, y como es de costumbre,Hermi recibio el profeta, el cual en primera plana decia:  
  
¡Ataque al Ministerio de Magia!  
  
En la madrugada de el dia de hoy, un grupo de mortifagos, guiados por el señor tenebroso, irrumpieron en el ministerio, gracias a una causa que desconocemos el profesor Dumbledor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, habia dado el habiso, de un posible ataque , desafortunadamente hubo muchos heridos, pero lo que es una desgracia, es que secuestraron al ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, esto demuestra a el mundo, que el señor tenembroso ha regresado..acaso Potter nos salvara otra vez? Solo el tiempo lo dira.  
  
-Es una desgracia-exclamo Hermione-no dijeron quienes eran los heridos  
  
-No te preocupes Hermi- dijo Harry con seguridad- los Weasley estan bien, pero lo que me preocupa...  
  
-Es....-insito Hermione.  
  
-Como iremos al callejón Diagon para comprar los utiles?-pregunto Harry sorprendiendo a Hermione, se habian olvidado de eso.-por cierto, felicidades por ser prefecta.  
  
-Gracias igualmente Harry-dijo Herm abrazando a su novio.  
  
Los dias pasaron rapido por privet drive sin ninguna novedad, lo unico que hicieron H&H, fueron los deberes, ir al mall, y unirse mas como pareja; ya estaban a 20 de agosto, y todavía no sabian ni como ir,ni nada de Ron.  
  
-Que lastima que mis padres esten en francia -dijo Hermione- nos hubiersn llevado en el auto.  
  
-Ya sè, vayamos en el autobús Noctambulo-sugirio Harry-mmm, pero dumledor dijo que no saliéramos de aquí, ni modo, no me que da mas, que escribirle una carta, Harry tomo tinta y un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir.  
Estimado profesor Dumbledore:  
  
Como se encuentra?, me alegra que hayan prevenido aquel ataque, pero en esta carta tengo una duda, como podremos ir Hermione y yo al callejón Diagon, tal ves podria pedirle a alguien que nos acompañe.  
  
Esperando su respuesta  
  
Harry Potter y Hermione Granger 


	5. Desastre en Diagon Alley

5 Desastre en Diagon Alley  
  
Harry y Hermione, decidieron esperar la respuesta de el profesor Dumbledore, la cual por sorpresa no se demoro ni 10 minutos, cosa que deverdad saco de onda a Harry.  
  
-Que raro....-murmuro, y se dispuso a leer:  
  
Harry y Hermione:  
  
No se preocupen, ya mande a alguien que los acompañara, debe de estar apunto de llegar, pues estoy mas cerca de lo que piensan.  
  
Un cordial saludo  
  
Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Parece ser que el.....-Herm no pudo terminar de decir su opinión, pues llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Los chicos decidieron ir a abrir, pues tenian curiosidad de quien podria ser, Harry tomò la perilla, la girò y, se dio cuenta de que un hombre, que traia la ropa un poco gastada, o mas bien tunica, y que parecia tener un poco de preocupación, era el que habia llamado, y se sorprendo al ver a:  
-¡¡¡¡¡Profesor Lupin!!!-grito Hermione algo sorprendida.  
  
-Hola chicos!!-respondio Remus-¿Cómo estan?  
  
-Mejor no podria ser-dijo Harry tomando la mano de Herm, Remus se sobresalto al ver esto, pero después esbozò una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya, veo que estan......-Pero se detuvo, habia fijado su vista en los ojos de Harry, y algo en el le llamo la atención, pues no solo se veian brillantes, sino que mostraban algo raro: signos de madures, seriedad y alegria, pero ademas, Harry ya no era el mismo de antes, habia crecido mucho y su fisico habia cambiado, al parecer las practicas de quiditch surtian efectos, pero eso no era lo que deverdad llamo su atención, se fijo en como iba vestido, y abrio los ojos como platos, para solo decir:- ....saliendo.¿Harry, de donde sacaste esa ropa?  
  
-pues ..^^....no lose, simplemente aparecio en mi cuarto el dia de mi cumpleaños, ¿Porque lo preguntas?  
  
Entonces el Profesor Lupin se sorprendio mas, pero luego murmuro muy bajito, como queriendo que no lo oyeran:-Porque asi se vestia James cuando tenia tu edad-  
  
-Dijo algo profesor??- pregunto Herm, que no habia oido nada, al hacerlo, Lupin le dirigió la mirada y respondio algo nervioso:  
  
-Que? ....esto ...no ..nada, que tal si nos vamos?? Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes- respondio como queriendo cambiar el tema, cosa que sorprendio mucho a Harry, pero luego pensò- debe de dolerle recordar a mis padres, ese maldito Voldemort  
  
Hermione se habia girado para ver a su novio, cuando volvio a sentir algo de calor en su mano, y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Harry, en ese momento algo de verdad la asusto, pues el mostro una cara de inmenso odio, una mirada asesina, pero ademas parecia que habia fuego en sus ojos un fuego que solo podia significar algo- Algo le esta pasando a Harry penso Herm, e inmediatamente le hablo.-Harry, sera mejor que vayamos rapido, aunque aun es algo temprano, son las....doce del dia.  
  
Harry al esuchar el sonido de la voz de Herm, inmediatamente cambio su rostro, por uno de inmensa alegria, el profesor Lupin, ni cuenta se habia dado en el repentino cambio de Harry pero luego dijo:  
  
-Si Harry, te parece si usamos tu chimenea, la reconectamos a la red flu por esta dia-Harry inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al profesor, pero era una de desconcierto y preguntò:  
  
-Profesor?...como es que esta usted aquí tan pronto??  
  
-Bueno Harry-respondio Remus algo nervioso-estaba por aquí cerca con Dumbledore en casa de una amiga bruja, pero eso no importa, sera mejor que nos vayamos. Dicho esto nuestros amigos, tomaron sus tunicas de Hogwarts y su lista de materiales, e inmediatamente se fueron por los polvos flu, por la chimenea de Harry, hacia el "Caldero Chorreante".  
  
Al llegar, todos dirigieron su mirada a Harry, pero por alguna extraña razon, no dijeron nada.  
-Bueno chicos, les parece si nos vemos aquí en dos horas?-Pregunto Remus- necesito comprar algo en Knocturn Alley, algo para una poción mata lobos- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro.  
  
- De acuerdo- Respondio la pareja, y se despidieron  
La feliz pareja, se dirigio a Gringotts, para sacar dinero de la  
  
Camara acorazada de Harry, y cambiar el dinero muggle de Herm, que le habian dejado sus padres para los utiles.  
  
Pronto la pareja emprendio el camino a Flourish & Bloots, par comprar los libros del quinto curso, ese año no habia nada inusual en la lista de los libros a excepción de una tunica de gala al igual que el curso pasado, después se dirogieron a la Botica, para comprar materiales para posiones, tambien, Se dirigieron a Madame Malkim, para comprar nuevas tunicas y la de gala, puesto que los dos habian crecido mucho, Harry se compro una tunoca azul marino,y Herm no quiso enseñarle su tunica a Harry , para que se sorprendiera al verla, en fin, compraron todos los materiales, pero Harry sugirió ir a tomar un helado, y asi lo hicieron,iban de regreso a el caldero chorreante, cuando se encontraron a alguien muy desagradable, que arrastraba las palabras:  
  
-Potter...-dijo Malfoy-que desagradable sorpresa, ja y con la sangre-sucia Granger y el...¿ donde esta el pobreton Weasley?  
  
-Largate Malfoy-susurro Harry-y no vuelvas a insultar asi a Hermione y Ron.  
  
-O sino que.. cabeza rajada- murmuro con desprecio Malfoy-llamaras a tus padres para que te defiendan a ti y...es verdad no tienes padres.  
  
¡Bum!  
  
Las palabras magicas, en esos momentos Harry sintio, que se inundaba de odio, odio puro al recordar quien habia matado a sus padres, sentia la necesidad de estrangular a Malfoy con sus propias manos, por burlarse de ello, acabar de una vez con el, con esa serpiente rastrera, Hermione habia notado la reaccion de Harry en su mirada, todo sucedió muy rapido, pero ella creyo ver que el semblante de Harry cambiaba a uno completamente lleno de odio, y noto de nuevo, el resplandor escarlata que desprendia.  
  
-Retractate...-murmuro Harry con una voz mas grave de lo normal- retractate maldito .....b  
  
-Que, bastardo? Pero Potter, yo si conozco a mis padres-en esos momentos, Harry ya no soporto mas, estaba decidido, le romperia la cara a Malfoy ahí mismo, pero algo se lo impidio, mas bien alguien: Hermione.  
  
-No Harry, no vale la pena gastar tu tiempo con el.-dijo mientras le sostenia del brazo, entonces, Harry se dio media vuetla, decidido a irse de ahí, pero Malfoy volvio a hablar:  
  
-Tu novia sangre-sucia te defiende?  
  
-Ya vasta Malfoy-dijo Herm, adelantándose y dándole una sonora cachetada, -o ya ve........-pero Hermione fue interrumpida, un grupo de mortifagos los habia rodeado, la gente empezó a correr lejos de ellos asustada verdaderamente, estos hicieron proyectarse la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, uno de ellos se adelanto.  
  
-Vaya vaya... pero si es Harry Potter-dijo un mortifago al que Harry reconocio inmediatamente, era Lucius Malfoy, Harry al desviar su mirada hacia Herm, vio que ahora estaba sola, Draco Malfoy habia desaparecido.  
  
-¡Usted¡-dijo Harry con el mismo tono que habia empleado con Malfoy- lárguense de aquí....  
  
-No lo creo Potter, te llevaremos con nuestro señor- en esos momentos Malfoy dirigió su mirada a Hermione y murmuro:......sangre- sucia...........¡Crucio!  
  
Hermione empezo a retorcerse de el dolor, callo de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, el dolor era tan insoportable.  
  
-Ahora Potter, vendras con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Malfoy -pero creo que....  
  
Harry no prestaba atención a lo que decia, pues estaba viendo a Herm, no podia creerlo, habia lastimado a su mejor amiga, a su novia, a la persona mas importante de su vida, entonces ya nada podria controlar su ira nada ni nadie, su mirada, que dirigió a Malfoy y los diez mortifagos que lo acompañaban, expresaban odio y hacian que el que los viese se sintiera atemorizado, de pronto el cielo se obscurecio, algo raro pasaba ahí, y lo unico que se podia ver era la marca tenebrosa y mucha gente tratando de huir, entonces fue cuando Harry solo dijo unas cuantas palabras:  
  
-Electrus Mortem-Harry recordaba bien ese hechizo, lo habia leido en el libro que le regalo el profesor Remus Lupin por su cumpleaños y era el mejor en ese instante, de pronto un rayo cayo del cielo para darle a varios mortifagos, los cuales cayeron inconcientes y con varias heridas, e inmediatamente después, todas los aparadores estallaron en mil pedazos, dejando a todo el mundo desconcertado, mucha gente del Ministerio aparecio para enfrentar a los mortifagos, entonces fue cuando Harry tomo a Herm en sus brazos, y la llevo al caldero chorreante junto con todo lo que habian comprado, rapidamente Remus corrio asia ellos.  
  
-Que ha pasado Har...-de pronto se callò, miraba asía los ojos de Harry y no le gustaba lo que veia: odio-....ry  
  
-Mortifagos, malditos mortifagos!!-grito Harry- Malfoy, èl ataco a Hermione, pagara por lo que ha hecho- dicho esto Harry llevo a Hermione a una habitación, la desposito en la cama, y salio corriendo en busca del agresor.  
  
Cuando regreso al callejón diagon, no le gusto lo que vio, el grupo de magos del ministerio habia sido reducido.  
  
-Vaya...pero si es Weasley-dijo un mortifago- parece que tu familia se quedara sin algo aparte de dinero.  
  
-Lucius-murmuro Arthur Weasley, quien habia reconocido la voz de aquel mortifago, que arrastraba las palabras.-lo sabia! Eres un.........  
  
-Maldito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-interrumpió Harry, mientrs sacaba su varita- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Como se atrevio a dañar a Hermione y todas estas personas!!!!!!!!!!!!!-vociferó pero entonces algo llamo su atención, en su cabeza, no, en todo el callejón Diagon se empezo a escuchar algo, al parecer provenia, de una de las tiendas de aparatos mágicos musicales era: Musica-Impedimenta!!!!!-grito Harry hacia los demas Mortifagos, para luego girar su vista hacia Malfoy padre, fue entonces cuando ambos se fijaron en los ojos del otro.  
  
******************************************* I see your bleeding dark side  
  
I feel your angry heart  
  
Reveals forbidden places  
  
more monster yet alive..  
  
-¡Expeliarmus!!-gritaron los dos al unisono, los hechizos chocaron, pero entonces Malfoy utilizo una de las maldiciones imperdonables- Imperio,- Harry con la habilidad adquirida en el quiditch, pudo esquibarla fácilmente......  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
no faith  
  
changing into something less than human  
  
no longer part of this  
  
the influence  
  
changing into something less than human  
  
no longer part of this machine...  
Harry se levanto del suelo, habia girado para poder esquivar la maldición, fijo su vista en Malfoy, halzo la varita y.........  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
no mind  
  
changing into something less than human  
  
no longer part of this  
  
It's chemical  
  
changing into something less than human  
  
no longer part of this machine..  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry se empezo a concentrar, cada ves mas, como recordando algo, entonces hizo un movimiento complicado con la varita y pronuncio las palabras:Amorta aika- otro de los hechizos que venian en el libro que era de su padre...........  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Get into mi hidden demon  
  
Get out of my swollen head  
  
Shines down on blackened faces Changing at your expense.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy empezó a elevarse en el aire, y alrededor de el aparecieron llamas de fuego verde, empezó a girar muy rapido, y su traje de mortifago se estaba desaciendo, revelando su identidad...............los magos del ministerio habian presenciado aquel duelo, y estaban sorprendidos, no solo por la identidad de el mortifago, sino que tambien por el poder mágico- destructivo de Harry, y por esos hechizos que nunca habían visto, Malfoy callo inconsciente al suelo, y el cielo volvió a aclararse, un poco de tiempo después los magos del ministerio se llevaron a los Mortifagos, pero el señor Weasley se acerco a Harry:  
  
-H..Harry?-pregunto todavía asombrado-estas b..bien?  
  
-Se..se lo merecia...-dijo Harry mas calmado y agotado, pues nunca habia usado ese tipo de hechizos- lastimo... a Hermione...pero ..ya esta con el profesor Lupin...en ..el caldero chorreante...  
  
-Que fue lo que....-Pero el señor Weasley fue interrumpido por Lupin.  
  
-¿¡Harry, estas bien!?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a el desde el caldero, separando a las personas que se habían juntado para ver como estaba-no me explicaste bien lo que ocurrió... -en ese momento Remus puso su mano en el hombro de Harry, y este cayó desmayado  
Muajajajajajaja que les parecio??????........la accion comienza, basta de romanticismo....almenos por un rato....¬¬ muajajajajaja dejen Review porfa!!! Por cierto. ¿Alguien sabe como hacerle para poder recibir r/r anónimos?????????? Diganme!!!!!!!! No sean malos :_(  
Este chao y todo el fic, va dedicado a Cassandra Rocha G. Que aunque le pedi que se casara conmigo no me cree!!!!!(sera porque solo tengo 16 y ella quince??!?!?!?!?, ustedes que creen??) pero bueno, y a mi amiga cariñosa "sexual"(según mi mejor amigo) que aunque ya no ando con ella, me gusta su compañía XD.....muajajajajajaja 


	6. La cicatriz de fuego

6 La cicatriz de fuego  
  
Harry se despertó unas horas después, para su sorpresa se encontraba en Privet Drive, por alguna extraña razon, se sentia realmante agotado, pero tambien sentia, que habia hecho algo no muy bueno, entonces empezo a recordarlo todo, estaba en Diagon alley, se vio rodeado de Mortifagos, entre ellos estaba Lucius Malfoy y este habia.........  
  
-Hermione!-grito Harry abriendo los ojos, habia recordado que Malfoy le hecho una maldición imperdonable a ella.  
  
-Ella esta bien-contesto una voz muy familiar para Harry-pero tuve que llevarla a su casa por motivos de seguridad, ademas sus padres ya habian regresado, al igual que tus tios..-esa voz, Harry empezo a recorrer la habitación con su mirada, en una de las esquinas, se encontraba alguien con quien no esperaba hacerlo....  
  
-Sirius..-Harry corrio a abrazar a su padrino-como estas?  
  
-La pregunta aquí no es como estoy, se ve que estoy bien no? la pregunta es...-Sirius entonces sonrio- que les dijiste a tus tios hacerca de mi??....cuando llegue contigo y Moony, se veian muy temerosos...  
  
-Sirius, que fue lo que ocurrio??  
  
- Escucha Harry, tenemos que hablar, recuerdas el libro que te regalo Moony?-pregunto Padfoot-  
  
-Si por????  
  
-mmmm...........y recuerdas lo que paso en Diagon Alley?  
  
-Despues de lo de hermi? No... no muy bien  
  
-Hermi???.. ^^ , parese como si estuvieras salien...-se callò al ver que su ahijado se sonrojaba entonces susurro- perfecto eso ayudara.....  
  
-Ayudara con que?????  
  
-^^u,,,esto,,,mmmmm,,,,ya lo veras, ahora vistete y sigueme.  
  
-Pero...Padfoot ...yo quisiera.....  
  
-Vistete Harry después te explico  
  
Harry obedeciendo a su padrino, se vistio, pero se vistio igual que desde su cumpleaños, como si fuera obligatorio vestirse de negro, esta vez llevaba los ya familiares vaqueros negros, una camisa de manga corta, su anillo, su cinto con la figura de un fénix, sus botas, su varita, extrañamente, encontro una tunica, igual de negra, pero con un fénix dorado como sui fuera un escudo, al ponérsela sintio una punzada en su cicatriz, se la volvio a quitar pero nada paso, no sabia a donde iria con Sirius, pero decidio llevársela en la mano, tambien tomo el libro que fue de su padre, pues penso que lo necesitaria, pues su padrino lo habia mencionado.  
  
Cuando salio del cuarto, noto que Sirius lo estaba esperando enfrente de este,y con una mirada a Harry, Sirius sonrio alegremente, y murmuro : - perfecto, si esta pasando,Bien Harry, solo sigueme, cuando lleguemos te explicare todo.  
  
Caminaron por un corto tiempo, Sirius iba en su forma de animago, pararon hasta ver un pequeño oso de peluche,con una simple mirada, Harry comprendio lo que Sirius queria, pues era obvio, eso era un traslador.  
  
Al tocarlo, aparecieron en una cueva, una cueva que ya habia conocido antes,era la cueva en la que se encontraron con Sirius el curso pasado, inspecciono el lugar, y se dio cuenta de que habia dos personas viéndolo, al parecer lo estaban esperando, uno de ellos era nada mas y nada menos que:  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore??-pregunto Harry con curiosidad, pues en la oscuridad de la cueva casi no podia ver.  
  
-Hola Harry, gusto en verte-respondio el aludido.  
  
-Hola Harry-esta ves era el otro personaje que se encontraba con el-como estas?  
  
-Profesor Lupin?-pregunto Harry reconociendo aquella voz.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Moony o Remus, si así lo prefieres, recuerda que ya no soy tu profesor-respondio Moony.  
  
-Muy bien, ya que se saludaron, creo que es hora de irnos-sugirió Dumbledore, al ver que estaba rodeado de magos, y en un pueblo mágico, Harry se puso la tunica que llevaba.  
  
-Deacuerdo -contestaron los otros tres, pero Harry era el unico que no sabia a que se referían ¿por qué estaba con ellos a poco mas de 1 semana antes del inicio del curso?,supuso que sus preguntas, serian respondidas cuando llegaran a su destino.  
  
Dumbledore los guió por un callejón de Hogsmade, al parecer el destino era Hogwarts, pero cuando estaban apunto de llegar, Dumbledore recogio un trozo de pergamino, que Harry supuso que pertenecia a el diario el profeta.Oh no!, otro traslador-pensó, inmediatamente todos lo tocaron, y fueron trasladados a:  
  
-Bienvenido al valle de Godric Harry, aquí vivian tus padres-dijo Dumbledore, que al parecer tenia un destello extraño en sus ojos, les indico a todos que pasaran, a una casa, que parecia abandonada, pero todos sabian que era la casa de Lily y James Potter.  
  
-Veras Harry es hora de que te expliquemos-Dijo Sirius indicándoles a todos que pasaran a la sala, que alguna ves fue casa de sus padres- Harry, a tu edad tu padre sufrio los mismos cambios que tu, al recibir ese libro-Harry abrio los ojos como platos, cuando Dumbledore señalo el libro que llevaba- fue entonces- continuo el director- cuando descubrimos que tenia un gran poder mágico, pero que si no lo controlaba podría sufrir cosas terribles- en ese momento los ojos de Dumbledore se entristecieron- al igual que tu, extrañamente ese libro solo lo podia abrir tu padre, al igual que, ahora solo lo puedes abrir tu, pero nos dimos cuenta de que tu poder se desarrollaba, desde que te empezaste a vestir igual que tu padre-Harry no se lo creia, se habia vestido con las mismas ropas que su padre, cosa que lo alegro-y ademas, lo demostraste ante todo el callejón Diagon, cuando atacaste a Lucius Malfoy-Dumbledore, le conto lo ocurrido en el callejón diagon, pero su sonrisa desaparecio después-Hermione fue atacada con una maldición muy poderosa Harry, por lo que ha olvidado todo lo ocurrido desde el final del curso anterior-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!???, Harry no se lo podia creer, tantas cosas que pasaron en las vacaciones, tantos momentos felices, tanto amor expresado, y todo por el maldito mortifago que la atacò-Harry lo que tienes que hacer....-Dumbledore se callo de pronto, Harry se veia visiblemente enfadado, una mirada asesina surgio en sus ojos, y el aura escarlata, se hizo mas notoria que antes, no podia creerlo estaba en el lugar donde Voldemort mato a sus padres a sangre fria, y ademas los momentos que habia pasado con Hermione, habian quedado en el pasado para ella, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido-Dumbledor Sonrio al notar esto, al igual que Padfoot y Moony.  
  
Harry no se podia controlar, sentia odio, pero tambien sentia que no era el mismo, nunca habia odiado a nadie, pero esta vez Voldemort lo merecía, Harry se paro de repente de su asiento, la vista se le nublo un poco, pues se le habian caido las jafas, los demas lo veian asombrados,y fue entonces, cuando ocurrio algo inesperado, la tunica de Harry se empezo a mover, como si hubiera una fuerte ventisca de viento, que parecia, que no se detendría nunca, y Harry lo sintio, un dolor ya conocido para el, el dolor de su cicatriz, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte, incluso que cuando habia presenciado el retorno de Lord Voldemort, le dolia cada vez mas, pero con el dolor crecia el odio.  
  
Entonces, fue cuando un resplandor esmeralda aparecio entorno a el, para luego convertirse en llamas, las cuales lo rodeaban, el dolor de la cicatriz se intensifico, y con un mivimiento acostumbrado Harry se llevo una mano a esta, pero al tocarla, sintio como si se quemara, como si su cicatriz fuera de fuego, se miro los dedos, los cuales estaban manchados en sangre, volvio a recordar a sus padres, y a su asesino, y fue cuando solo penso Desearia que mis padres estuvieran aquí, el odio fue creciendo mucho mas, al igual que el dolor que ya era insoportable, entonces lo oyo:  
  
-Tranquilizate Harry, solo tienes que controlar tus sentimientos, lee el libro, el libro de La Orden del Fénix....  
  
Esa voz!, no, no podia ser, era...era..la voz de su padre.  
  
Dumbledore y compañía estaban asombrados, no habian esperado que sucediera eso, ellos no oyeron la voz, sin embargo vieron todo lo que hacia Harry, cuando el nacio, James les habia explicado que tenian que hacer, si los poderes de Harry se desarrollaban, el tuvo que pasar por lo mismo: estar en un lugar, que le cause demasiado odio para soportarlo.por eso debian llevarlo ahí, al lugar donde sus padres murieron, ahora solo quedaba algo por hacer,y eso tendría que ser rapido, pues solo quedaba un poco mas de una semana, para el inicio del curso, el cual al parecer estaria lleno de sorpresas, solo quedaba, ayudar a Harry, entranarlo para que pudiera controlar sus sentimientos.  
  
Harry ya se estaba tranquilizando, recordando lo que le dijo esa voz, la voz de su padre. Leer el libro, talves ahí encontrara un metodo de tranquilizarse. Justo pensaba en eso, cuando un fénix dorado, y un poco mas grande que Faweks, entro por la ventana, que estaba rota, seguramente, por uno de los hechizos que uso su padre en el duelo con Voldemort.  
  
Todo habia desaparecido, las llamas, el resplandor escarlata de Harry, la voz....Sirius se paro de su asiento y se acerco a Harry-Estas bien.?...- pregunto algo temeroso.-como unica respuesta, Harry se desmayo.  
  
Alcabo de unas horas, Harry recupero el conocimiento y recordaba a la perfeccion lo que habia pasado en la casa de sus padres, al abrir los ojos, le vino un nombre a la mente y lo pronuncioAstrain, inmediata mente despues un fénix se poso en su hombro, y después de ponerse las jafas pudo apreciar, que se encontraba en la enfermeria de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry notò que no habìa nadie haciendole compañía ademas de Astrain, asi que decidio hacer lo que le habia dicho la voz de su padre, salio de la cama, y seguia vestido exactamente igual que en su antiguo hogar, y decidio salir a los terrenos del colegio,tomo el libro que estaba en la mesita, y llamo a Astrain, caminando por los terrenos, se sento debajo de un gran roble que estaba enfrente del lago, Astrain se poso en su hombro y empezo a cantar su melodioso canto de fénix, y Harry vio que era el mejor momento para leer el libro, pero al abrirlo, las paginas empezaron a correr por si solas hasta detenerse en una pagina titulada: El principio,... y comenzo a leer:  
  
En el principio estaba Eru, el Ùnico, que en Arda es llamado Ilùvatar; y primero hizo a los Ainur, los Sagrados...............-Harry leia el contenido del libro mientras escuchaba el canto de Astrain-estuvieron con el antes de que se hiciera alguna cosa, Y les hablo y les propuso temas de musica........  
  
Harry no se habia dado cuenta de que ya anochecia, no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba con Herm, o en casa de sus padres.  
  
Morgoth o Melkor, quien era conocido como el primer señor oscuro, fue el Ainur mas poderoso de todos, pues podia tener pensamientos propios.................Melkor entretejio algunos de estos pensamientos en la musica, y las melodías que tocaban antes el y los Ainur, naufragaron en un mar de sonido turbulento....-Harry interrumpio la lectura, se giro para ver a Astrain, que seguia cantando y le dijo-No se porque mi padre queria que leyera esto, no entiendo que tiene que ver con lo de controlarme....-Harry fue interrumpido.  
  
-Ya no es necesario que sigas buscando en el libro Harry-le dijo Dumbledore- se exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, consta de un pequeño ejercicio,que tendras que realizar por siete dias consecutivos y a la misma hora, y tu padre se referia a la musica, pues necesitas musica tranquila para el ejercicio, algo como el canto de tu fénix..  
  
-Quiere decir que Astrain es mio?! ^^U  
  
-mmm...con que se llama Astrain eh?-dijo mirando al fénix dorado-si aparecio justo antes de que te desmayaras, vamos Harry, tienes que regresar a Privet Drive, ahi podras hacer el ejercicio necesario.  
____________________________________________________________________-_- _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Gracias por los Reviews..^^u aunque son pocos......pero ......  
Bueno, yo continuo con el fic ^^, espero que le guste!!! Manden Review!! No les cuesta nada ( porfavor ( !!!!!! Ya saben a quien le dedico este Fic...Cassandra!!!! 


	7. Peleas en el expreso

7  
  
Peleas en el expreso  
  
Harry ya habia echo el ejercicio en compañía de Astrain, el cual solo se trataba de encontrarse asi mismo mediante la relajación, ya habian pasado los dias faltantes para el inicio de curso, Justo era la mañana del 1 de septiembre,ya le habia pedido a tio Vernon que lo llevase, y ademas le habia escrito una carta a Ron preguntándole como se encontraba el y su familia, y le habiaconfesado sus sentimientos por Hermione,Ron solo le habia contestado acerca de su familia, cosa que hizo pensar a Harry que a Ron le gustaba su Hermi.  
  
Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y Harry estaba listo para irse al anden, ya habia hecho todos los deberes en compañía de su Hermione, ya habia arreglado su baul, ademas habia comprado una percha para Astrain, en fin estaba preparado para irse, cuando oyo un grito de tia Petunia.  
  
-Harry!!! Ya baja a desayunar  
  
Es verdad, los Dursley habian cambiado mucho este verano, lo trataban diferente, y esa mañana no fue la excepción .  
  
-Gracias tia Petunia-dijo Harry cuando su tia le sirvio el desayuno.  
  
-Espero que te vaya bien en tu colegio-le respondio con un intento de sonrrisa.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar, Tio Vernon llevo a Harry a la estacion de King's Cross, este ya estaba muy emocionado por empezar el año, pero no queria llamar la atención, asi que mando a Astrain volando hasta Hogwarts. Hermione se encontaba camino a la estacion, prácticamente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en las vacaciones, Dumbledore se habia encargado de decirle el porque, mas no le dijo nada de Harry, este solo le habia mandado una carta deseando verla pronto y que estuviera mejor, Hermione tenia un bello colgante de un fénix que yacia orgulloso en el lomo de un leon, el cual estaba acostado, pero no recordaba el porque, lo unico que recordaba, era que se lo habia dado Harry.  
  
Al llegar a la estacion le busco con la mirada, y al no encontrarlo, subio a uno de los ultimos vagones, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado, sentia que habia olvidado algo importante, ademas estaba muy deseosa de hablar con Harry, pues queria confesarle que le queria desde el primer momento en que se conocieron,cuando se fijo en la ventana lo vio entrar en el anden, y el corazon le dio un vuelco de alegria al verlo, estaba pensando en ir a saludarlo, cuando alguien entro en el vagon.  
  
-Ron!!!-grito Herm-como estas, que ha pasado, porque no me escribiste después de...  
  
-Hola Hermione, ami tambien me da gusto verte!!-Respondio el aludido-tengo que hablar contigo...  
  
Por fin Harry habia llegado a la estacion, y habia traspasado el anden, como no se encontro con sus amigos decidio buscarlos, cuando al subir al expreso una voz le llamo.  
  
-Harry!! Como estas?..eh ..podríamos hablar un momento?  
  
-Claro Cho -respondió a la buscadora de Ravenclaw  
  
Cho Chang, la llevo hacia uno de los vagones vacios, en su mirada se podia interpretar la tristeza, cosa que a Harry no le gustaba ver en aquellos ojos, pues se sentia culpable de la razon que tenian para estar asi.  
  
-Harry yo...-sollozo Cho  
  
-No te preocupes, te lo puedo contar..-dijo Harry refiriéndose a la muerte de Cedric, un amigo, compañero y rival, pero, a lo que se referia Harry con lo de poder contarlo, era que podia controlar sus sentimientos, al contarle a Cho los terribles sucesos de el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo unico que hizo fue ponerse algi triste, y tuvo que consolar a Cho.  
  
Por otro lado, en el vagon de Herm y Ron, este le estaba contando sus vacaciones y como fue que arreglaron la madriguera, y la recuperación de Percy.  
  
Harry se encontraba saliendo de el vagon de Cho, de alguna manera se sentia, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, estaba pensando en como le haria recordar a su amada, aquellas tardes de verano que pasaron juntosfue buscando vagon por vagon, hasta queescucho la risa de su amada, cosa que hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazon, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para que ella recordara todo lo sucedido asi que abrio la puerta del vagon......  
  
-jajajaja...vaya Ron-se reia Hermione-como le pudiste pintar el cabello a Percy de color azul.....jajaja  
  
-Herm yo...-Ron estaba acercándose mas y mas hasta que beso a Hermione. En esosmomentos algo paso por lamente de Herm, algo..como un recuerdo, y recordo uno de los dias de vacaciones, en el que Harry habia preparado una cena muy romántica, y en la cual terminaron besándose muy tiernamente. Entonces se separo de el y le dijo en un susurro- l-lo siento Ron, pero yo amo a Harry  
  
Al abrir la puerta del anden, a Harry le dolio mucho lo que vio, pues Hermione se estaba besando con otro chico, pero lo que mas le dolio, fue que cuando se separaron, era Ron el que la habia estado besando, su amigo, la unica persona que sabia que el amaba a Hermione, lo habia traicionado.  
  
-lo suponia-respondio el pelirojo con un tono de enfadado- pero esque..-se detuvo, se habia dado cuenta de que Harry estaba en el marco de el vagon-cu- ...cuanto llevas ahí Harry?  
  
Hermione se giro rapidamente, pero no le gusto lo que vio, la persona que ella queria, habia visto aquel beso con Ron, pero ademas, Harry se encontraba temblando de ira, y una solitaria lagrima corria por su mejilla, tambien pudo notar como iba vestido, y lo diferente que se veia, pero lo que le dio algo de asombro, fue que al ver sus ojos, parecian de alguien que habia madurado anticipadamente, y de una persona que sabia mucho, pero lo que enverdad la saco de onda fue un resplandor rojo en sus ojos, al instante, otro recuerdo volvio, estaves fue uno en el que creyo ver una aura escarlata alrededor de Harry.  
  
-Lo suficiente....-respondio, con cada silaba impregnada de iracontrolate, controlate!!pensaba, pero esta vez le gano el sentimiento, y el vagon empezo a temblar, y el aura se hizo presente- ......traidor  
  
-Sabes!? Ya estoy cansado de ti!! Todo lo tienes, todo, acaso tienes que ganar en todo?????-respondio Ron parándose de su asiento, y dejándose llevar por los celos, saco la varita, dispuesto a enfrentar a su mejor amigo- Expelli..  
  
Ron no pudo terminar, pues le sorprendio que Harry no sacara la varita, envés de eso solo fijo su mirada en sus ojos.  
  
-Delte..-Hermione reconocio inmediatamente el hechizo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, se sorprendio al ver, que Harry sabia hechizos muy avansados, pues esos se veian hasta sexto curso, pero ademas causaba un gran daño al que lo recibe, ya que sale volando a toda velocidad, y el choque puede ser fatal.Detente Harry, que piensas?? Matar a tu mejor amigo?,tu no eres un asesino!!vocifero una voz en la cabeza de Harry-... no pienso hacerlo-murmuro, y alzó su mano, cosa que hizo que Ron saliera volando, como si hubiera recibido un pequeño hechizo de desarme.  
  
-Que no piensas hacer que!!??-gruño Ron desde el suelo, pero Harry ya estaba saliendo de el vagon-Que era lo que iba a hacer?? Y como hizo eso??- pregunto a una asombrada Hermione.  
  
-Ron....te iba a hacer el hechizo Deltelus, y pudo mandarte al hospital con eso, o incluso matarte-Hermione estaba preocupada, pues nunca habia visto a Harry tan triste y furioso a la vez, ademas habia estado apunto de cometer una estupidez, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, aunque tambien le sorprendio, lo que habia visto en sus ojos antes de la pelea con Ron, y que supiera de un potente hechizo como ese y lugo murmuro, mas para si misma que para Ron-Algo le esta pasando, algo malo.  
  
Harry salio echo una furia del vagon, todavía llevaba sus cosas con el, iba empujando a todo cual se metiera en su camino, de pronto se freno enfrente de uno que estaba alparecer vacio, entro, y se encontro con Ginny.  
  
-Hola Harry... como estas?-pregunto ella sin asomo de vergüenza- pero luego se fijo en como estaba, con una mirada triste llena de melancolia y con los ojos un poco llorosos-...estas bien?? Pregunto algo preocupada acercándose hacia donde el se habia sentado.  
  
Harry volteo a verla, y noto que ya no era la misma niña de antes, ahora era toda una adolescente, pero a Harry no le importaba, solo tenia ojos para su Hermi, a pesar de haberla visto con Ron.  
  
-Hey Gin- saludo sin muchos animos- es..que..yo..vi..yo..ella -una lagrima broto de sus ojos, ya no podia mas, trataba de controlar su ira y tristeza, cosa que no le era facil, al ver esto Ginny se le acercó con intención de consolarlo, de consolar a esa persona de la que estaba enamorada desde que lo vio en el anden por primera vez.  
  
Ginny no se pudo controlar mas, estaba abrazando a la persona que la mantenía despierta por las noches, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y sintió impulsos de besarlo, y así lo hizo, al principio Harry no quería dejarse llevar, pero con tantas cosas que tenia en la cabeza, no se dio cuenta hasta que se separaron.  
  
-Gin...Yo lo siento, pero amo, amo a alguien mas-susurro Harry -lo siento mucho.  
  
-No te preocupes-respondió ella con lagrimas en los ojos-mientras seas feliz...  
  
Harry volvió a salir del vagón, y cuando se giro hacia en el que estaba Hermione, vio a Ron saludando a Neville Longbottom. Y la ira volvió. Siguió caminando igual que antes, quitando a todo el que se le interpusiera en el camino con un empujón, se había decidido a ir en el vagón de prefectos, cuando estuvo apunto de llegar choco con alguien, y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
  
-Fíjate por donde.....Harry???  
  
-Seamus?? Disculpa llevo algo de prisa  
  
-Que pasa Potter.....-esa era una voz muy desagradable para muchos, era una voz que arrastraba las palabras- Tu noviecita sangre-sucia Granger termino contigo para irse con el pobretón Weasley??  
  
Seamus se quedo petrificado al oír eso,¿qué haría Harry?, habían insultado a sus mejores amigos, y de por si, se veía que estaba de muy mal humor, varios Gryffindor que pasaban por ahí, se detuvieron para ver la reacción de Harry, que no fue como esperaban, ya que Harry no se enojaba tan fácilmente, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  
  
Harry se giro, para ver a su enemigo de frente, y decidió que ya era hora de descargar su furia, cosa que dio algo de miedo a los Gryffindor mas pequeños al ver su mirada impregnada de odio.  
  
-Que fue lo que te dije en el callejón Diagon-dijo Harry con una voz, que no parecía la suya, puesto que esta era un poco mas grave e impregnada de un tono, que la mayoría de los Slytherins usaban al molestarse.  
  
-Antes de que le mandaran aquella maldición a tu noviecita?  
  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, como si alguien hubiera muerto, todos estaban esperando la reacción de Harry.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que oía, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de aquel maldito mortifago se estaba burlando de lo que le había pasado a SU Hermi.  
  
-He oído que ya no recuerda ciertas cosas....es verdad ... Huérfano?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Bummmmm!!!!!!!!  
  
Había tocado la fibra de Harry, se había burlado de lo que el mas quería en el mundo, eso no se lo perdonaría, pero no tenia pensado usar la varita aquella ves.  
  
-Eres un Maldito estúpido!!!!!-y tomo a Malfoy por el cuello de la túnica y lo azotó en la pared- MALDITO INTENTO DE MORTIFAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos quedaron callados, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido de sus vagones, para ver que pasaba, entre ellos se encontraban Herm, Ron y Gin.  
  
Todos estaban expectantes, cuando de pronto sonó un :  
  
-Expelliarmus- ese era Blaisi Zabini, un Slytherin pretendiendo ayudar a Malfoy.  
  
Harry no se movió de su lugar, sin embargo, su varita salió volando de su bolsillo, entonces mascullo:  
  
-Perfecto... quien la necesita-pero su varita no estuvo mucho tiempo en las manos de Zabini, y regreso a su bolsillo, entonces paso lo que nadie creía, Harry le asesto un puñetazo a Malfoy en la cara, y luego uno en el estomago, haciendo que Malfoy cayera al suelo, pero eso no detuvo a Harry y le asesto una patada muy potente en las costillas, pero se detuvo y no siguió mas, en su mente empezó a sonar algo, una melodía, la melodía de Astrain.  
  
-Espero que con eso aprendas a no insultar a Hermione y a mis padres maldito mortifago-murmuro, y se fue con sus cosas, le había dado una idea, el ya no quería estar por ahí cerca, no quería estar en el expreso,(que ya iba a medio camino, y todos se habían puesto sus túnicas)Astrain, el era la única salida.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta del expreso, nadie se había fijado en eso, así, que con todo y equipaje empezó a subir hacia el techo, mientras lo hacia solo había una cosa en su mente:Astrain, ven te necesito al llegar a este, se encontró con su salvación, Astrain había asistido a su llamado, Harry utilizo el hechizo para reducir las cosas y así poder llevar su baúl sin problemas, libero a Hedwig, y se fue volando sosteniéndose de las plumas de Astrain hacia Hogwarts.  
Wenas!!!!!!!  
  
Alfin otro capi!!!!!!!! Gracias por los reviews....nada mas queda aclarar que soy escritor.....no escritora pero gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mmmm....ya saben el disaclaimer....y que le dedico este fic a Cassandra!!!!! La dueña de mis ojos!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Tranquilidad despues de la Tormenta

DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN, NADA ES MIO BLA...BLA..BLA.. NO ME DEMANDEN!!!!  
  
DEDICADO A:Todos aquellos que han dejado review, en especial a la desesperada de Joyce Granger que no aguanta la espera^^u pero bueno joyce te dejo dos chaps pa' que los disfrutes, AVISO: talves me tarde un poco en subir el decimo chap, pues estoy escribiendo el capi 15 y la inspiración se me va...snif snif....esque no he hablado con Cassandra ^^u aunque ni me pela mas que como amigo*s* si tansolo me considerara como algo mas...pero bueno los dejo con el fict...dejen review!!!!!!  
8 Tranquilidad después de la Tormenta  
  
Hermione, se había quedado muy preocupada, nunca había visto actuar así a Harry, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy insultaba a sus padres en el pasado o a ella, inclusive a Ron, al parecer algo de verdad lo había molestado, seria por aquel beso que le dio Ron, pues cuando los vio casi lo mata, si hubiera seguido con aquel hechizo, además, que serian esos recuerdos que tenia con imágenes suyas y de Harry??? Acaso serian recuerdos de ese verano???????????  
  
Por otro lado Ron estaba furioso, no solo porque Harry le ganara con Hermione, sino porque también era mucho mas poderoso que el, y le había dado una paliza al imbecil de Malfoy, todos recordarían ese momento como el momento de furia de Harry.  
  
Malfoy al contrario, se sentía frustrado y confundido, como fue posible que Potter le hubiera ganado en una pelea?? Y sin magia??y como hizo para recuperar su varita??  
  
Harry por otro lado aun no podia controlar su furia, cosa que no le agradaba a Astrain, pues al parecer se había creado un lazo entre ellos, entonces Astrain acelero la velocidad,y por mucho había rebasado al expreso de Hogwarts,porque tan rapido?-preguntò Harry en su mente pero se sorprendio mucho por la contestaciónestas molesto, y mucho, cosa que no me gusta en mi señor, ademas tenemos que hacer el ejercicio de relajamiento, para que después te aclares tus dudas-Harry se quedo estupefacto, había oido bien? El fénix hablo?-p...p-ero como.... como es que me entiendes y yo te entiendo??-Pues enrealidad no tengo ni la menor idea, pero asi es mejorrespondió.  
  
Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, pero se detuvieron solo hasta estar en el roble enfrente del lago, donde Harry intento descubrir como tranquilizarse, pero Harry seguia igual de furioso que antes, y fue cuando una extraña canción inundo su hambiente.....  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Pick me up been bleeding to long right here, right now I'll stop it somehow  
  
****************************************************************** Entonces Harry empezo a recordar el porque de su enojo, Y todo empezo desde el callejón diagon....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I'll make it go away Can be here no more Seems this is the only way I will soon be gone This feelings will be gone This feelings will be gone  
  
Hasta lo ultimo que le dijo Malfoy, pero porque se sentia asi? El no era asi antes, es era tranquilo, y ahora no podia ni controlar sus propios poderes, que le pasaba?  
  
Now I see the times, they change, Leaven us, they seems so strange I am hopping I can find Where to leave my hurt behind All tha shit I seem to take All alone I seem to breake I've lived the best I can Does it make me not a men????  
  
********************************************************************** Cada ves se sentia peor, el odio lo empezaba a poseer, como si el no fuera el dueño de sus actos, habia hecho algo terrible, pero no estaba muy arrepentido que digamos.mira que haber estado apunto de matar a tu mejor amigo....  
  
********************************************************************** Am I gone to leave this place? What is itn I'm running from? Is there something more to come? (Am I going to leave this place?) Is it always black in space?  
  
Am I going take its place?  
  
Am I going to win this race?  
  
(Am I going to leave this race?)  
  
I guess God's up in this place?  
  
What is it that I've become?  
  
Is there something more to come?  
  
(More to come).......  
  
-Espera!!!!!!! Esa musica..-dijo Harry como callendo encuenta de algo- Astrain, por que no tocas un poco de tu hermosa melodía?????????????  
  
El fénix, como respuesta, empezo a cantar a quella melodía, cosa que hizo que Harry se tranquilizara mucho, y llego a la conclusión, de que le pediria disculpas a medio mundo, pues su comportamiento no había sido muy bueno que digamos, y mucho menos con su mejor amigo Ron, en esos momentos varios recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza, recuerdos felices que compartio con sus amigos, en aquellos que no le importaba Voldemort, Harry empezo a relajarse, calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos.  
  
-Que le pasara a Harry??-pregunto Hermione a Ron.  
  
-Pues no lo se, pero creo que nuestro comportamiento no fue el debido- respondio Ron.  
  
-Claro que no, en que pensaban?? En matar a su mejor amigo??.  
  
-Pues... yo lo siento, ni siquiera se porque te bese,-se pusó muy rojo- disculpa.  
  
-No te preocupes-respondio Herm- ya estamos llegando a la estacion, vamos-y se fueron a tomar un carruaje.  
  
En el camino a Hogwarts, se fueron acompañados por Leavender, Dean y Seamus, platicando sobre sus vacaciones, pero aun, Hermione no recordaba nada.  
  
Harry seguia relagado, concentrándose en calmar su dolor, ademas pensaba- Ella no tiene la culpa, pues no lo puede recordar, mmmmm....tendre que volver a pedirle que sea mi novia-Harry empezo a ver llegar los botes, en los que llegaban los del primer curso, pero no vio a Hagrid con ellos- porque Hagrid no me ha escrito??, seguramente esta realizando la tarea que le encomendo el profesor Dumbledore, creo que no ire al banquete, no tengo hambre.  
  
La ceremonia de selección ya daba comienzo,la profesora McGonogall , ya traia el sombrero seleccionador, y el taburete, después de la canción, dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Cuando mensione su nombre, pasaran a ponerse el sombrero seleccionador, para ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas-les dijo a todos los de primer curso.  
  
-Douglas, Adrich-un chico rubio de ojos obscuros, se aserco al sombrero.  
  
-¡Slytherin!-Grito el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
-White, Harly-una chica, con el cabello un poco rizado, de color azabache y ojos verdes muy brillantes dio un paso hacia delante.  
  
El sombrero se tardo un poco pero final mente grito: ¡Gryffindor!, y haci siguió toda la selección.  
  
Todos se quedaron completamente callados en la mesa de Gryffindor , y se giraron para ver a Hermione y a Harry , pero Harry no estaba, asi que todos dirigieron su atención a la selección.  
  
-Oye Hermione-hablo uno de los gemelos Weasley- esa niña se parese mucho a ti y a Harry.  
  
-Si, como si fuera su hija-colaboro el otro gemelo.  
  
-Fred, George, que cosas dicen-murmuro Hermione que se había puesto un poco roja, pero luego giro la vista alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor, y no encontro a Harry-Donde esta Harry?  
  
-No lo sabemos, no lo hemos visto desde lo de Malfoy en el expreso-dijeron los gemelos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros- ademas teniamos que hablar con el. Hermione se preocupo todavía mas,¿dónde podia estar Harry? ¿por qué no lo encontraron, para arreglar las cosas en el expreso?, y ¿por qué no lo vieron en toda la tarde?, la cosa se ponia muy rara, pero la interrumpieron de sus pensamientos...  
  
-Alumnos-llamo el profesor Dumbledore- este año tenemos alumnos mayores que ingresaran al quinto curso, esperamos que les den una calida bienvenida- los nuevos alumnos pasaron, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules iba a la cabeza, le seguían una chica muy parecida a el, un chico de cabello y ojos castaños,una chica peliroja, un muchacho rubio y otro de cabello oscuro y mirada fria(N/A:cualquiera diria que son los tiempos de los merodeadores^^u)  
  
McGonogall repitio las instrucciones,y los fue llamando.  
  
-Wolfett, Samantha-la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, se acercó.  
  
-¡Gryffindor! -grito el sombrero  
  
-Elendl, Heiko-esta ves fue el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.  
  
¡Gryffindor!  
  
-Vaya, crei que eran hermanos-dijo Ron a Hermione mientras aplaudian, pero esta no prestaba atención. ¿Pero donde se habra metido?¿Le habra pasado algo malo?,Fue entonces, cuando algo llamo su atención, sintió un poco de calor en el collar que llevaba, inmediata mente lo saco, pero no sucedió nada, lo que sigio fue una sensación rara, pero reconfortante, que la tranquilizo un poco.  
  
La selección ya había terminado, y el profesor Dumbledore, se levanto de su asiento para tomar la palabra:  
  
-Queridos alumnos...-empezó- solo quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas, la primera, es que el bosque de los alrededores, sigue estrictamente prohibido, además, tenemos dos nuevos profesores, Fleur Delacour que impartira clases de posiones, y Remus Lupin, que regresa, para dar clases de DCAO,(ante esto todos los alumnos guardaron silencio, no creian que un licantropo les diera clases)quien puede y esta, controlando sus problemas de licantropía, y el tercero, es, que en estos tiempos que se avesinan, debemos dejar aun lado nuestras diferencias, y unirnos, para derrotar lo que se nos viene, con el regreso de Voldemort( todos dieron un respingo, al escuchar ese nombre)ahora, a comer!.  
  
Al terminar el banquete de selección, Hermione, se disponia a llevar a los de primer curso, cuando Dumbledore se le acerco.  
  
-Sr Granger?-dijo este.  
  
-Si profesor?  
  
-no ha visto a el señor Potter?  
  
-No, desde el expreso-Hermione cambio su rostro por uno de preocupación.  
  
-mmmm. Esta bien, gracias por su ayuda  
  
-Descuide  
  
Esto había preocupado mas a Hermione, pues si ni Dumbledore sabia donde estaba, donde podria estar??,entonces, volvio a sentir el mismo calor en el collar, y le llego una idea.  
  
-Ron...-dijo - llevalos porfavor, tengo que encontrar a Harry..  
  
-Pero...pe.....  
  
Harry seguia en el mismo arbol, muchísimo mas calmado, ya había mandado a Astrain a su percha, pues ya no tenia nada que hacer por ahi, se sentia como el Harry de antes, era una noche muy hermosa, la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del lago, las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, había una brisa muy refrescante, y se ecuchaba el meser, de las hojas de los arboles, cuando oyo que alguien se asercaba corriendo, el no giro la vista, pero supo quien era inmediatamente:  
  
-Sabia que te encontraria aquí..- se escucho la vos de Hermione.  
  
-.......yo..  
  
-me tenias muy preocupada-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.  
  
-l-lo siento.  
  
-¿Que fue lo que te ocurrio?  
  
-en..en verdad no lose....es solo que...-una lagrima se fugo de sus ojos- cuando te vi con Ron...no me pude contener...  
  
Hermione no se lo creia, Harry había estado ¿celoso?  
  
-se que tienes una clase de problema, y me gustaria saberlo.  
  
-solo tengo uno...-dijo girándose para verla directamente a los ojos, y acercándose un poco, los dos volvieron a fijarse en los ojos del otro- te amo demasiado, y me dolio ver lo que vi, y....  
  
-oh Harry... yo-respondio ella ruborizándose un poco y acercándose un poco mas-la verdad es que tambien te amo...  
  
Ambos se acercaron cada ves mas, podian escuchar el latido del corazon del otro, y sentir su respiración , entonces se besaron, un beso muy tierno, un beso que llevarian en el fondo de su corazón por siempre...Hermione se separo un poco lentamente...  
  
-siempre lo he hecho, desde el día en que nos hicimos amigos...  
  
-Hermi...quieres ser mi novia?-volvió a preguntar eso, al escuchar esas palabras, Hermione recordó algo mas, aquel momento al atardecer, donde se dieron su primer beso...  
  
-No necesitas preguntar, si mal no recuerdo ya lo era no?-dijo sonriendo, y dándole otro beso a su novio, alfin pudo recordarlo todo, y luego pregunto:-Que paso después de que me desmayara?  
  
Harry se sorprendio por esa pregunta, pero le explico todo lo ocurrido, en Diagon Alley, y en la casa de sus padres.  
  
Después de un tiempo, ambos regresaron, a la torre de Gryffindor en el castillo. Mas felices que nunca, al llegar, ya no había nadie, asi que decidieron irse a dormir,Harry acompaño a Herm a su cuarto, y se despidio de ella. Pero cuando él entro en su cuarto, alguien lo llamo:  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Ron?  
  
-Lo siento Harry, no fue mi intención,  
  
-claro que lo fue Ron, pero descuida, ademas, el que se debe disculpar soy yo, me sali de control, y pude haberte matado, lo siento.  
  
- Disculpas aceptadas, pero hablamos mañana vale?  
  
-Deacuerdo, aunque aun tengo que des empacar mis cosas...  
  
-Te ayudo?  
  
-Claro  
  
Después de un tiempo, Harry le conto, que era novio de Herm, cosa que Ron acepto, y este le dijo que le gustaba una chica nueva, que iba a su curso...  
  
-Oye Harry-susurro Ron una ves que se acostaron.  
  
-Mhmm-respondio Harry que se sentia muy agotado.  
  
-Hoy aparecio una niña de primero, que se parecía mucho a ti y a Hermione, como si fuera su hija.  
  
-Que raro,¿no?  
  
-Si, ademas entraron cuatro chicos nuevos a nuestro curso y casa, y otros dos a Slytherin.  
  
-Ron  
  
-Que..  
  
-Ginny me beso en el expresso.  
  
-Lo se, me la encontre un poco triste.  
  
-Lo siento, no quise herirla.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya se le pasara.  
  
-Ron..  
  
-Mhmm...  
  
-Ya duérmete..... buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Harry estaba recordando esa noche con Herm, pero algo lo distrajo, escucho una voz muy familiar:  
  
-Buenas noches hijo mio....  
  
Le parecio ver un pequeño resplandor enfrente de su cama, pero luego cayo rendido, después de un día tan largo.  
Que les parecio???? Misterio?? Muajajajajajajajaja don´t worry lo descubriran por el chap 15 o 16 aun no me decido dejen review ..... 


	9. Igual que él

9 Igual que Él  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, estaba muy feliz, Hermione era su novia de nuevo, ella recordaba todo, además había arreglado sus problemas con Ron, y estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo relacionado con su Hermione, pero al correr el dosel de su cama se dio cuenta de que Ron había salido, al ver esto Harry decidió que seria mejor bajar a desayunar, y se dirigió a la sala común, donde había un buen numero de Gryffindors, ahí, no se encontraba Ron, sin embargo logro divisar a Hermione en uno de los sillones mas cerca de la chimenea y se fue a saludarla.  
  
-Buenos días Hermi- dijo dándole un beso corto a su novia.  
  
-Buenos días Harry- respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-No has visto a Ron?-le preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, pero creo que ya bajó a desayunar....-respondió Herm-..te parece si vamos nosotros?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Harry tomo la mano de su amada, y le dio otro beso en los labios, este era un beso largo, lleno de ternura y amor, de repente, todo ruido en la sala común cesó, y Harry y Hermione, un poco preocupados por lo que pudo haber ocurrido, para que todos se callaran, se separaron, dando por terminado ese beso, miraron alrededor, y notaron que todos en la sala común se les quedaban viendo, estos se sonrojaron rápidamente, y la sala prorrumpió en aplausos, y ellos esbozaron amplias sonrisas.  
  
Se dirigieron al retrato de la señora gorda, mientras escuchaban gritos de felicitación, y otros que decian: Ya era hora chicos.  
  
Iban bajando de la torre tomados de las manos, no se encontraron con ningún alumno aparte de sus compañeros de casa, que también se dirigían a desayunar, Hermione le estaba contando de los profesores, incluidos Lupin y Fleur...iban tan distraídos, que no se fijaron que alguien iba corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que choco con ellos....  
  
Inmediatamente, estos giraron sus rostros para ver de quien se trataba, era una pequeña niña de primer curso, la cual tenia el cabello un poco ondulado y unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, ella estaba llorando, entonces Harry se inclino para estar a su altura y le dijo:  
  
-Te encuentras bien?  
  
La pequeña miro fijamente a los ojos de Harry por un segundo, y se dio cuenta de quien era, inmediatamente le dirigió una pequeña semi-sonrisa, extendio su mano y dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa por ocultar los sollozos.  
  
-Es..un placer..Harry Potter.., mi nombre es Herly.  
  
-El placer es mío -respondió el aludido- puedes llamarme Harry, ella-señalo a Herm-es Hermione Granger, pero dime...porque lloras??  
  
Por las mejillas de Herly escurrieron algunas légrimas, pero luego respondió.  
  
-Adrich,.... me ha llamado sangre-sucia, y me dijo que no llegaria a nada por serlo...  
  
-Un Slytherin??-pregunto Harry, ella asintió.  
  
-Eso no tiene importancia-esta vez fue Hermione quien habló, y se inclino al igual que Harry- yo también soy hija de muggles, pero eso no evita que tenga mejores calificaciones que esos rastreros Slytherin.  
  
-Y es Prefecta de Gryffindor-dijo Harry orgulloso de su novia.  
  
-Tu también lo eres- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero bueno Herly, el punto es que no te debes poner asi, por lo que un traicionero Slytherin te diga, tu puedes ser mejor que todos ellos, aunque seas hija de muggles.  
  
-Ya desayunaste?-preguntó Harry a Herly, la cual ya estaba mas sonriente, y ella negó con la cabeza- quisieras acompañarnos?-preguntó estirando el brazo, el cual ella tomó y sonrió aun mas, y luego tomo la mano de Hermione, y los tres sonrieron, y se dirigieron a el gran comedor.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, pudieron notar todo el bullicio del comedor, pero al abrir la puerta un poco mas, todos se giraron a ver, quien había entrado, inmediata mente, se mostraron sonrisas picaras, el silencio reino por todo el comedor, pero fue roto por uno de los gemelos Weasley:  
  
-¡Bonita familia Harry!!!- los aludidos se sonrojaron mucho (excepto Herly).  
  
El silencio todavía estaba presente, y la "familia" no había dado ningun paso hacia su mesa, todos los maestros y alumnos los miraban fijamente, y ellos se sonrojaron aun mas, cosa que hizo que todo el comedor prorrumpiera en carcajadas. Inmediatamente después, el bullicio clásico en el gran comedor regresó y todos regresaron a sus asuntos, así que decidieron irse a sentar, al lado de Ron que ya estaba desayunando, pero al dirigirse a este ya se estaba parando de su asiento, y pasó al lado de ellos y solo murmuro un desanimado:nos vemos en clase.  
  
-Vaya Harry-dijo Fred sacándolo de sus pensamientos-si que te adelantaste...  
  
-Y quien es el padrino???-colaboro George.  
  
-Yo...no entiendo de que hablan...-respondio el aludido.  
  
-Pues-dijo una voz enfrente de el, una voz que no conocia, que pertenecia a una chica con cabello oscuro, y unos ojos color azul intento.- a que ella- señalo a Herly- se parece mucho a ustedes dos-estaves señalo a Harry y Hermi- tanto que parece su hija.  
  
-P-pero...yo...nosotros..no..-respondia Harry mientras miraba a Herm, ambos estaban muy rojos- disculpa- dijo girándose a la chica que había hablado- quien eres tu?  
  
La chica se sonrojó mucho, cosa que no le agrado a Hermione.  
  
-Yo...esto......m-me llamo.....Sam..Samantha.......-respondió algo apenada- s-soy...nueva...ayer me seleccionaron, venimos de Drumstrang.....  
  
-Venimos??-preguntó Harry un poco confundido, a lo que la chica se sonrojo mas.  
  
-Bu....bue....m-mis amigos...y..yo-dijo señalando a otros chicos-ellos son...Heiko....Lilian-señalo a la chica pelirroja-y..Nicolai -señalo a uno con cabello castaño.  
  
Los aludidos, solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, a los demas.  
  
-Es un placer..-respondió Harry- ellos son los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George- dijo mientras los señalaba- ella es Herly, y esta hermosísima prefecta es Hermione, mi dulce novia.  
  
El gesto del saludo se repitió, aunque Hermione estaba un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su novio.  
  
-Y supongo que ya me conocen...-agrego Harry con algo de fastidio, pero ellos, no dirigieron su mirada a su cicatriz.  
  
-Pues...  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, pero después de un tiempo, empezaron a hablar de sus años en Hogwarts, de sus travesuras en Drumstrang o de su vida fuera del colegio, claro que el tema evitado era el de Voldemort, yo todos reian con las travesuras que contaban los Weasley's, el tiempo se fue volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se encaminaban a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas.  
  
-Mi padre es un gran auror- comentaba Heiko- claro que nunca se ha podido superar a la mejor familia de aurores.  
  
-Mejor familia de aurores?-pensó Harry.  
  
-Mis padres son muggles dentistas-opino Hermione, mientras se acercaban a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Los míos también son muggles, pero son abogados -esta vez fue Lilian.  
  
-Abogados dices, Lilian?-pregunto Nicolai, que no había escuchado bien, por mirar a unas chicas de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Si, abogados Nicolai-respondió ella un poco sonrojada.- pueden llamarme Lily.  
  
Harry se paro en secó.  
  
-Lily!?, lo que daria por estar con mi mamá-pensó, no se había dado cuenta que todos se habian detenido- como me gustaria saber como eran mis padres a mi edad-suspiró  
  
-Estas bien Harry?-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, luego sintió que alguien tiraba de su mano, Hermione lo miraba preocupado.  
  
-Si-respondió el aludido- es solo que....-un segundo, ayer...no..no puede ser...- mi mamá se llamaba Lily- termino con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Recordando a la sangre -sucia de tu madre?  
  
Todos se giraron para ver quien había dicho aquel insulto tan grave a la madre de Harry.  
  
Pero no había nadie, cosa que les extraño mucho, sin embargo siguieron su camino, al llegar, les extraño que no había profesor.  
  
-Donde estará Hagrid?-Pregunto Hermione.  
  
-No lo sé Hermi,-Harry abrio los ojos como platos, ¿cómo se había olvidado de Hagrid?- a-ahora que lo mencionas, no he tenido noticias de el desde el curso pasado.  
  
-Chicos!!!!-oyeron un grito provenir de unos metros atrás de ellos, era Ron- la profesora McGonogall dice que tendremos esta hora libre, puesto que no esta el profesor de esta materia.  
  
-Hola Ron-Saludó Hermione con una sonrisa al igual que Harry, luego presentó a los chicos nuevos.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron a pasear por los jardines (aunque Ron estaba muy frío con Harry) rápidamente todos los Gryffindors del quinto curso se les unieron, y se sentaron, a unos metros del bosque prohibido y el lago, en el que el calamar gigante, hacia acto de presencia con sus tentáculos.  
  
Los Gryffindors empezaron a hablar de quidditch y de sus compañeros nuevos y todos pudieron apreciar que eran muy amigables y de confianza, pero se hicieron mas amigos de Harry y Hermione, pues eran los que les habian hablado primero ( Ron había alegado que se le olvido algo en su habitación), aunque también se hicieron muy buenos amigos de los demás.  
  
-Haciendo reunión de inútiles?-pregunto una voz fria que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-Largate Malfoy -contesto Harry muy tranquilo- no querrás huir como un cobarde si te reto a un duelo.  
  
-Yo acepto todo Potter-respondió- pero irías llorando con tus padres....  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, rápidamente se pusieron de pie, pues ese comentario había herido a uno de sus amigos, todos estaban detrás se Potter, como si fuera su lider,luego se dieron cuenta, de que no estaba solo, sino que Crabbe, Goyle, y practicamente todo el quinto año de Slytherin se encontraba atrás de Malfoy.  
  
-Largate Malfoy-repitio Harry comenzando a molestarse.  
  
Hermione al saber lo que podia pasar si Harry se molestaba, saco su varita y dijo a Malfoy de una forma amenazadora:  
  
-Lárgate o te arrepentirás-Malfoy rió burlonamente.  
  
-Y que puede hacerme una sangre-sucia como tu?  
  
Harry no aguantaba lo que Malfoy dijo a SU Hermione, y estaba decidido a frenarlo, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se tranquilizara, al fijar su vista hacia el castillo, vio con agrado que un perro del tamaño de un Grim se acercaba a ellos, y sonrio maliciosamente.  
  
Harry sacó su varita, y lo siguieron todos los Gryffindors, pero Malfoy y los Slytherin no se quedaron atrás, y Malfoy rio burlonamente otra vez, pronto comenzaria la batalla, Gryffindor-Slytherin, pero Harry sabiendo lo que les podria acarrear, dio media vuelta y les dijo a sus compañeros.  
  
-No hay que arriesgarnos a perder muchos puntos con ellos-señalo a los Slytherin- vamos a la sala común.  
  
Todos decidieron hacerle caso a Harry, y guardaron sus varitas, pero cuando ya se iban Malfoy hablo de nuevo.  
  
-Tan cobarde eres que mandas de regreso a tu ejercito de gatitos?  
  
Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Malfoy insultara a sus amigos, rapidamente se giro sacando la varita de quien sabe donde, y gritó:  
  
-Expelliarmus  
  
La varita de Malfoy salio volando de sus manos en dirección a Harry, mientras que Malfoy salia volando en dirección a sus compañeros que cayeron al suelo al atraparlo, entonces Harry fijo a Malfoy, y le tiro su varita varios metros lejos de el, luego se giro y siguió su camino con los Gryffindors hacia su proxima clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Pero Harry en el camino se atraso con Hermione, y fueron hacia donde Sirius estaba escondido, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Vaya Harry, parecen los Merodeadores - dijo Sirius a modo de saludo abrazando a su ahijado y saludando a Hermione.  
  
-A que te refieres?-pregunto Harry extrañado.  
  
-Pues ustedes y aquellos chicos nuevos-murmuró- los vi en la selección- agregó viendo la mirada de Hermione-además un día tuvimos una situación similar, un día por razones de seguridad, Dumbledore, hizo que la casa de Slytherin se quedara en nuestra sala común......  
-Eres un........-gritó Sirius.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-gritó una chica llamada Susan-¡Black! ¡Snape! ¡salgan de aquí! ¡que no ven que nos bañ... ! ¡¡¡Y ustedes tambien lárguense!!!  
  
En la entrada de la puerta de los aseos, se encontraban, Remus, Lucius, y unos cuantos Gryffindors, en las duchas, se encontraban Lily y su mejor amiga Samantha, Lily, grito con todas sus fuerzas, lo que causó que todos los chicos excepto Sirius y Snape, salieran de la habitación.  
  
Sirius se quedo perplejo mirando alas chicas, mientras que Snape se sonrojo al máximo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Lily, ella, mas sonrojada y enojada, tomó el shampoo y se lo lanzó a Snape, Susan se encargo de Sirius lanzándole una cubeta de madera. Después de eso, ambos quedaron noqueados en el suelo.  
  
-Que pasa?-pregunto James desde la puerta-Eh? No entiendo  
  
-¡Lárgate tu también Potter!- gritó Susan lanzándole su Shampoo.  
  
James lo esquivó con facilidad y miro al suelo, en donde se encontraban Sirius y Snape viendo estrellitas, él solo se inclino y los arrastro afuera y cerro la puerta, James bajo rápidamente a la sala común, y se encontró a quien mas quería ver... -¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡TODAVÍA QUE LOS PERMITIMOS EN NUESTRA CASA USTEDES HACEN ESTUPIDECES!  
  
-¡CALLA! ¡NOSOTROS, SOLO QUERIAMOS DIVERTIRNOS!  
  
-¡Tu cállate Malfoy!  
  
-Mira Potter, tu no te metas en esto- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita.  
  
-¿Quieres luchar, Malfoy?- respondió James imitando a Lucius- Como antes!  
  
Ambos se miraron con ira, y muchos de los Gryffindors sacaron sus varitas, al igual que los de Slytherin, parecía que comenzaria una guerra, pero Susan (que ya había salido de la ducha) tomó la iniciativa, se acerco a Malfoy y le dio una cachetada con fuerza.  
  
-¡Eres un pervertido Malfoy!- gritó irritada.  
  
-Mira mujer, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a ver a las mujeres de nuestra casa mientras se bañan- respondió con su peculiar modo de arrastrar las palabras.  
  
-Pues esa es la diferencia Malfoy- dijo irritada- no somos de tu despreciable casa.  
  
Lucius iba a decir algo, cuando de repente a Susan, se le resbala la toalla, terminando en el suelo, todos los Slytherin la miraron con ojos como platos, mientras que los Gryffindors se tapaban los ojos avergonzados, todos menos James, que se puso enfrente de Susan para taparla de los Slytherin.  
  
-Dejate de tonterías Malfoy y regresa al dormitorio de los chicos-  
  
-Quítate de en medio Potter-  
  
-Has lo que te ordeno Malfoy, o un viejo amigo estara contento de verte de nuevo-  
  
Lucius miró con terror a James, después les hizo señas a sus compañeros y se salieron, todos seguían tpandose los ojos, Remus, los mantenia cerrados por estar cargando a Sirius.  
  
James se inclino, y sin voltear a verla le dio la toalla, Susan la tomó avergonzada y se la coloco al frente mirando a james incrédula, mientras que el estaba muy sonrojado.  
  
-James....¿qué pasa?-preguntó Susan.  
  
James le iba a contestar, cuando un gemido proviniente de Sirius, llamo su atención, james volteo a ver a Remus, dándole la espalda a Susan. Sirius no sabia ni que onda, y al abrir los ojos se volvio a desmayar, al ver a Susan con una toalla mal puesta.  
Después del relato de Sirius, la pareja se dirijio a sus siguientes clases, en las que en transformaciones, vieron como transformar el escritorio en una pluma, cosa que solo los salio a Hermione y Harry, después en Encantamientos, vieron el escudo, cosa que les fue muy facil a algunos Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs.  
  
Después de la cena, Harry y Hermione, pues Ron no se acerco a ellos en todo el día,se fueron a la sala común, y después de un rato de estar hablando de lo que paso en ese día ten largo se fueron a dormir.  
  
Ya en su cama, Harry recordó el relato de Sirius, y se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa al pensar que actuo igual a su padre.  
  
-Igual que el-murmuró entre sueños-Igual que el-  
  
Una vez Harry estuvo dormido, una luz un poco resplandeciente, se poso al lado de su cama, de la cual se pudieron notar dos figuras brillantes, de dos personas que sonreían mucho.  
Un pequeño recuerdo por parte de Sirius...snif...snif...... Dejen Review!.....la acion esta por empezar, y cuando digo accion es = que decir ACCION!! muajajajajaajajajajaja 


	10. Cayendo en el abismo

10  
  
Cayendo en el Abismo  
Harry, había despertado, con una gran sonrisa, estaba que no cabía en si de la alegría, pues la noche anterior fue la mas feliz, que jamás haya experimentado, tomó los anteojos de su mesita de noche, corrió el dosel de su cama, y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a tomar una ducha, no se había dado cuenta, que un par de ojos azules le fulminaban con la mirada. Aquel día era sábado, y era un bonito día de otoño, se puso sus jeans negros, y una playera igual, se puso también la túnica con el escudo de Fénix, y trato en vano de peinarse. -Hola Ron-dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que este le observaba -buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días Pott..Harry- respondió el aludido- nos vemos...  
  
Antes de que Harry le pudiese preguntar porque tanta prisa, Ron ya había desaparecido del cuarto de los chicos, y se dio cuenta que era el ultimo en despertar. Después de eso Harry decidió bajar a desayunar, en la sala común se encontró con su amada Hermione. -Buenos días -saludó Harry mientras se inclinaba para besarla. -Buenos días amor- le respondió al separarse del beso- Como dormiste?? -Muy..-por la cabeza de Harry pasaron imágenes extrañas, de una pelirroja que estaba un poco triste- bien y tu? -Excelente, bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó Hermione, esta llevaba una camisa roja tres cuartos y una falda negra, que le llegaba poco antes de la rodilla también llevaba botas negras. -No-respondió Harry, cosa que sacó de onda a Hermione- Espérame un momento.  
  
Harry no le dio tiempo a Hermione de protestar ni decir nada, pues había salido como rayo de la sala común. Sabia que era algo loca la idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza, cuando Hermione menciono lo de desayunar, pero quería hacerlo, hacer algo agradable para ella. Como por instinto, Harry, corrió por los pasillos, esquivando a los alumnos que se cruzaban por su camino, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando el profesor Snape se lo grito desde otro de los pasillos del colegio. Harry se paro en seco que hace Snape aquí?- se preguntó- bueno, luego lo averiguo y siguió corriendo en dirección a ..... Hermione se había quedado sorprendida al ver salir a Harry corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda, al parecer Harry tenia algo que hacer antes de desayunar, en eso estaba ella pensando, cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se volvió a abrir, por el entró un muchacho con cabello negro azabache, anteojos, y ojos color esmeralda. -Listo-le dijo Harry cuando estuvo cerca de ella- ya podemos ir. -Uh?- respondió Hermione- claro..... Harry tomó la mano de Hermione, y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala común, pero en el camino se toparon con los gemelos Weasley. -Tenemos que hablar contigo- dijeron a Harry a coro- ahora. -Muy bien-respondió el aludido- algún motivo en especial? -Si, hemos tratado de hablar contigo desde el primer día de clases, e incluso al finalizar el entrenamiento de quidditch,-respondió Fred- pero...  
  
-Siempre te nos desapareces- interrumpió George-es acerca de lo del año pasado. -Hermione,-preguntaba Harry- me esperas un minuto??- ella asintió. Harry y los gemelos se apartaron un poco, para luego empezar a hablar. -Solo te queríamos dar las gracias por el dinero-dijo Fred. -Si, nos a servido mucho-colaboro George. -No tienen porque agradecer, saben que yo lo hubiera tirado- un dejo de tristeza cruzo por el rostro de Harry. -Pero bueno...-dijeron los gemelos- te queríamos decir, que tienes membresía en nuestra empresa de "Sortilegios Weasley"- continuó Fred- eso te sirve, para tener todos los productos que quieras gratis y de porvida, y además, tienes el veinte por ciento de la empresa. -Estas de acuerdo?-preguntó George. Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, luego se dirigió a Hermione, tomó su mano, y salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor. -YA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!- se oyó el grito de una chica. -LARGATE DE ESTE COLEGIO MALDITA SANGRE-SUCIA-exclamó una voz muy conocida por Harry y Hermione. Estaban apunto de girar por un pasillo, para dirigirse al que llevaba al comedor, cuando una pequeña niña choco contra Harry tirandolo debajo de ella. -Herly...-murmuro Harry-te encuentras bien? Herly negó con la cabeza-Malfoy...-respondió entre sollozos. Herly se levanto con ayuda de Hermione, e inmediatamente después lo hizo Harry. -Potter...-susurro Malfoy, que había aparecido a la vuelta de aquel pasillo. -desaparece Slytherin-respondió el aludido. -Paseando con las sangre-sucia?-preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Harry mostró una sonrisa burlona.... - Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin...-dijo- por insultar a una prefecta, y a una alumna nueva de años inferiores. -Me las pagaras...-escupió Malfoy antes de irse- te lo aseguro. Tanto Herly, como Hermione, miraron sorprendidas a Malfoy, era bien sabido que los Slytherin no huian de esa forma por unos cuantos puntos, pero fue Harry quien las sacó de sus pensamientos. -Herly...-dijo esté- nos acompañas a desayunar?? -Claro..-respondió ella, volviendo a tomar de las manos a sus acompañantes.  
  
Ya estaban a unos metros de la puerta del gran comedor, pero Harry se siguió de largo. -Eh...Harry...-murmuró Hermione- el..come..... -Lo sé- interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro- solo espera y veras. Harry las dirigió para afuera del castillo, las guió por los terrenos, y se acercaron al lago, para ser precisos fueron hacia el roble, en el que solian ir, desde que se hicieron novios. -Muy bien, es hora de desayunar- dijo Harry-no creen?? -Si!!-gritó Herly- -...co..como...-preguntó Hermione, cuando vio que delante de ella se encontraba un un delicioso desayuno sobre un gran mantel con los colores de Gryffindor. -Dobby-respondió Harry. Después de eso los chicos tuvieron un gran día de campo, en el que Herly, los abandonó para irse a jugar con Astrain, que había aparecido por ahí. -Herm...-susurró Harry- te amo -te amo Harry- respondió un poco sonrojada, mientras lo besaba. Aquel día pasó muy rapido, sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado la noche, y nuestros amigos se encontraban en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que esta vez estaban acompañados por Sam, Heiko, Nicolai, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Neville. Todos se encontraban muy felices, estaban hablando de las clases de esa semana, y de la broma que Ron, Heiko, Nicolai y Harry hicieron a Snape. *************************flash back********************************** Eran las doce de la tarde, todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, se encontraban en en sus salas comunes, o en los terrenos, a excepción de cuatro alumnos, estos se escabullían por los corredores, como si tuvieran algo planeado. -Vamos chicos-dijo uno de ellos- esto va a ser genial. -Estas seguro Harry?- preguntó un pelirrojo. -Pues que no lo oíste- dijo otro e los chicos. -Claro que si Heiko-murmuro Ron- se lo dijo Sirius. -Ya llegamos,-dijo Nicolai.- y ahora? -Hazle cosquillas a la pera- susurro Harry. *** Era la hora de la comida, los cuatro estaban ansiosos por ver si aquella broma si serviría, tenian muchas ganas de ver la reaccion de Snape, además, Harry quería vengarse, porque cuando estaba en las afueras del castillo con Hermione y Herly, este les interrumpió para quitar 30 puntos a Gryffindor por ver a Harry corriendo algo mas temprano. Ninguno de ellos probaba bocado, realmente estaban ansiosos, cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando ver Snape, extrañamente para Harry, no hubo ni siquiera un murmullo acerca de esto, cosa que le hizo suponer, que había sido presentado su regreso por el profesor Dumbledore. Todos estaban en lo suyo, hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando Snape empezó a gritar a algunos Gryffindors, que guardaran silencio, todo fue tan de repente, que a mitad del gritó, se escucho un sonoro plof! Que genero el silencio en el gran comedor, pronto los alumnos se empezaron a reir a carcajadas, y los mas notables fueron Harry, Heiko, Ron y Nicolai, ante esto Snape se puso como Tomate, y salio corriendo del gran comedor, no sin antes gritar: -MALDITOS MERODEADORES!!!! ********************************************************************* -Pero..todavía no entiendo, como hicieron, para que a Snape, le cambiara el cabello a Rosa?-preguntó Neville, y porque los llamó asi? -Oh...-contestó Harry- Secretos de merodeador. Hermione guardó silencio, al igual que Ron, Sam, Heiko y Nicolai, que sabian quienes fueron los merodeadores, los demas solo seguían sonriendo. Toda la tarde, pasó sin sorpresas, los unicos que todavía estaban, fueron Hermione, Sam, Harry Heiko, Ron y Nicolai. Cuando de pronto una sonora carcajada, los hizo girarse hacia el bosque prohibido. Todo fue muy rápido, Harry hizo que las chicas corrieran al castillo, cuando estaba pensando en que los chicos hicieran lo mismo, un rayo de luz verde impacto en el pecho de Nicolai, arrancandole la vida. -NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-grito Harry, al momento en el que se giraba para poder ver al mortifago que esbozaba una sonrisa fria. -Te sorprendes Potter?-aquella voz era reconocible por Harry, pero como era posible, como ocurrio eso?, como es que escapo de Azkaban? -Usted!!!-masculló Harry, luego se giro hacia Ron-lleva a Nicolai a la enfermería-este inmediatamente acato la orden, pero cuando se giro denuevo para ver a Lucius Malfoy, este ya no estaba, en su lugar, y para horror de Harry y Heiko, se encontraba un Nundu, que seguramente Voldemort había conseguido. -Corre!!!!-grito Harry a Heiko al ver a la criatura- hacia el bosque prohibido!!!!. Por toda respuesta, Heiko salió corriendo detrás de Harry, intentando huir del Nundu, inmediatamente, el Leopardo gigante salió en su busca. -Recuerda lo del aliento-grito Harry a Heiko- no te detengas por nada del mundo!!!! -Deacuerdo -respondió Heiko mientras corrian. Hermione y Sam, se vieron alcanzadas por Ron, el cual llevaba consigo el inerte cuerpo de Nicolai, ninguno de los tres, se había esperado eso, no podian creer que uno de sus amigos, hubiera muerto a manos de un maldito mortifago. Ron y Sam se dirigieron directamente hacia la enfermeria, pero Hermione fue en busca del director del colegio. Pronto llego a la gárgola de piedra, y gritó la contraseña, subio por la escalera que parecía electrica, y entro en el despacho sin previo aviso, sin querer había interrumpido una reunion que parecía importante, donde había dos personas que no conocia, pero no le dio importancia, tambien estaban Remus Lupin, Ojoloco-Moody, Sirius y Snape. Snape iba a replicar algo, pero Sirius se adelantó. -Hermione....-dijo preocupado- pasa algo?? Los ojos de Hermione se vieron inundados por lagrimas, lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla, sin embargo tomo un poco de aire y respondió - Mortifago...Nicolai...muerto-decia entre sollozos-....Harry.... -Vamos Heiko!-dijo Harry con la voz agitada de tanto correr. Se habian internado mucho en el bosque, no sabian de que les serviria, pero tenian que mantener a la criatura alejada del castillo, pronto llegaron a un claro de luna, pero por desgracia su suerte no cambio en absoluto, pues en este, algo que no esperaban se les encaro, una criatura que solo habian visto en los libros del colegio, un extraño monstruo, una Quimera. -Oh no..-dijo Heiko con dificultad, al momento en el que se detenían. Pero una idea, cruzo por la mente de Harry, e inmediatamente lo hizoAstrain!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, al momento el fénix dorado se apareció, y le preguntó a Harry en el idioma Fenixio, el cual al igual que su antepasado Godric Gryffindor, Hablaba(cosa que descubrió en su charla con Dumbledore la noche pasada). Me llama. Pero Harry no pudo responder a esa pregunta, pues se escucho un sonoro gruñido, al girar su vista, se encontro con que la Quimera se dirigía hacia Astrain, el cual mantuvo una pelea con ella. -Que hacemos ahora Harr...........-Heiko se calló de pronto, un chrorro de sangre le resbalaba por su sien, no podia ser, no se lo esperaban, el Nundu los había alcanzado. Heiko cayo al suelo muerto, al igual que su gran amigo Nicolai, el Nundu le había rasgado toda la espalda, y con sus garras había atravesado la cabeza de su presa. -NOOO!!!!!-volvió a gritar Harry, en ese momento sintió que la furia se apoderaba de el pero un sonido chillante se apodero de sus oidos. Que acaso su suerte no cambiaria??? Eso era mas de lo que esperaba, no podía soportarlo, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, el era su compañero, su amigo y fue su salvación cuando caía en aquel abismo de ira y depresión. Astrain era devorado por la quimera. Harry se desespero, nunca habria creido que Heiko y Astrain murieran por su culpa, la depresión abarcaba gran parte de su ser, pero sintió algo raro, el anillo que era de su padre, comenzo a brillar, pero Harry perdio la visión las jafas se le habian caido. -No...no puede ser- dijo con la vos seria. De pronto, a Harry le comenzó a escocer la cicatriz de sobremanera, haciendo que cayese de rodillas, pero lo que le siguió le genero mas escozor, sin previo aviso, se vio rodeado por llamas esmeralda, de aquellas que habian aparecido en el Valle de Godric, cuando conocio a Astrain....No, ese sentimiento otra vez-pensó pero era demasiado tarde, el odio se había apoderado de el. Al parecer, la Quimera, después de haberse devorado a Astrain, deseaba atacar a Harry, al igual que el Nundu, ambos se acercaron a Harry lentamente. Sirius estaba preocupado, Un potente grito se había escuchado en las cercanias del bosque prohibido, aquella voz le era facil de reconocer, la voz de su ahijado. -Vamos, parece que se internaron en el bosque-grito Remus Lupin. Hermione les había contado todo lo sucedido, inmediatamente todos los que estaban en aquella reunion se habian ido a buscar a Harry y Heiko, estaba muy preocupada, que podria haber pasado??, se encontraba en el afeizar de la ventana de la enfermeria, al lado de sus amigos, que habian acompañado a Nicolai en aquel desastroso momento, cuando vio algo que le helo la sangre......... Harry estaba lleno de odio, como era posible que perdiera la vida de sus amigos ante sus ojos, que todo parecía ser su culpa?...Las llamas se intensificaban....como había permitido que Astrain muriera de esa forma? Al parecer las bestias no se habian dado cuenta de la ira que sentia su presa, se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre Harry, el cual no se inmutó siquiera, pero antes de que las bestias pudieran tocarlo, alzó su rostro lleno de odio y tristeza, señalo a las dos bestias con sus brazos y exlamó.  
  
Dies Irae- rápidamente, un aura dorada lo rodeo, para luego salir disparada hacia las bestias, las cuales volaron mas de diez metros por el aire, para estrellarse con los frondosos árboles del bosque prohibido, y luego caer muertas. Harry se dejo caer de rodillas, pero algo que no esperaba sucedió, algo lo había aporreado, haciendo que chocara contra uno de los arboles del bosque, y quebrándole unas cuantas costillas, no podia creerselo un jabalí lo había aporreado, pero como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia? Solo había una posibilidad aquel animal era un Tebo, criaturas que pueden hacerse invisibles. Sin dejarlo pensar, el Tebo arremetio de nuevo contra Harry, haciendo que de su boca saliera sangre. Rápidamente, la criatura volvio a atacarlo, pero con un gran esfuerzo, Harry pudo esquibarlo sacando asi su varita, pero un sonoro ruido lo distrajo, giro su vista hacia el jabalí, y vio con alegria, que un centauro, Firenze para ser precisos se estaba enfrentando con el, y asi lo empezó a perseguir hasta alejarlo lo suficiente de Harry. Harry se logró poner en pie, gracias a la ayuda de un arbol, pero prefirió haberse quedado ahí, pues lo que vio no lo gustó nada..... -La Marca Tenebrosa... - murmuró Hermione ahogando un gritó. Rápidamente salio corriendo de la enfermeria, dejando a unos inredulos Ron y Samantha. La marca tenebrosa yacia sobre su cabeza, no lo podia creer, todo fue una trampa, el de estupido fue derechito a ella, pero varias carcajadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, bajo su vista del cielo, solo para encontrasrse rodeado por un docena de personajes encapuchados..... -Mortifagos.....-escupió Harry -Vaya...vaya..vaya...-murmuro uno de ellos- miren lo que nos trajo el Nundu. -Malditos...-masculló Harry, quien apenas y podia ver, pues no se encontraba con sus jafas, y además estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido- donde dejaron a su queridisimo Voldie- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. -No insultes a nuestro señor, si estuvieras de su lado, serias extremadamente poderoso a el le agradaría eso...- dijo uno de los Mortífagos. Por toda respuesta, Harry logro mandar unas chispas rojas al cielo, los Mortifagos sonrieron, y sacaron sus varitas, todos apuntaron a Harry, para luego gritar a coro: Crucio! Harry sintió el dolor mas intenso de toda su vida, ya había probado la maldición Cruciatus sobre el, pero solo lo había echo una persona: Voldemort, pero el dolor no se comparaba, con lo que doce mortifagos podian hacer. Lo ultimo que Harry pudo escuchar, fueron varios Expelliarmus, de voces que el conocia, sin embargo el dolor no cesó, pero antes de caer desmayado, una gran explosion ocurrio en el lugar, y lo ultimo que pudo escuchar, fue un ligero. -Aguanta Harry- de una voz que tanto apreciaba.......... 


	11. Un recuerdo triste, y un sueño muy real

Un recuerdo triste y un sueño muy real.  
  
Hermione corrio cuanto le daban sus piernas, llego a los lindes del bosque prohibido, se interno tan rapido como pudo, saco la varita--Podia escuchar el grito de maldiciones y varios hechisos. Cuando llego ,el panorama era todo lo contrario a agradable, a su derecha, en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de Heiko ensangrentado, parecia muerto, y haci lo estaba, giro su vista en busca de Harry, pero a los diez metros a la redonda, divizo dos criaturas muertas, en el frente, se desarrollaba una batalla entre mortifagos y el grupo de magos que había en el despacho del director.  
  
Pudo divisar a Sirius y Remus con varios cortes causados por maldiciones, tratando de llegar al centro de la pelea, dirigió su vista allí, pero al hacerlo casi se le para el corazon.  
  
-Aguanta Harry- grito como si su vida dependiera de ello, poco antes ocurrio una pequeña explosión..  
  
-Nos vemos denuevo Hermione-  
  
Frio, mucho frio.  
  
Le dolia todo el cuerpo, cada músculo, sentia que estaba sangrando, se toco el rostro, sudor y sangre,Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, al parecer se encontraba en un bosque..claro el bosque prohibido..  
  
-- Esa voz, el la conocia, pero se sentia tan cansado.  
  
-Remus..detrás de ti!!!!- esa voz inconfundible, pero extraña.quien diria que la voz de su padrino sonaria tan furiosa y preocupada a la vez?????  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHH- no! Ese grito esa voz...Hermione.  
  
Harry se paro de un salto, pero no podia ver bien.no tenia sus gafas- - murmuró, giro para todos lados hasta dar con su objetivo, Hermione estaba siendo torturada por un mortifago con una mano plateada.  
  
-Colagusano!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- El mortifago lo miro, terminando con la tortura de Hermione.  
  
-Ha-Harry- parecia muy nervioso.  
  
-MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry corrio todo lo que podia, alcanzo a colagusano y le solto un puñetazo en el rostro al momento en que lanzaba un hechizo de desarme. Este salio volando muy rapido, para estrellarse con un roble.  
  
-Herm..Herm.vamos, no me puedes hacer esto..no me dejes..  
  
Hermione parecia inconciente, incapaz de responder.  
  
Lagrimas corrian por el rostro del joven mago, no se había dado cuenta, de que estaban perdiendo la batalla, pues aparecian mas mortifagos cada ves que uno caia.  
  
Hermione yacia inconciente en sus brazos magullada y con varios cortez, su bello rostro ahora estaba empapado por lagrimas, las lagrimas de Harry.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore!!!!-Sirius aturdia a un mortifago.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore acababa con la mayoria de los mortifagos, ayudado por sus compañeros maestros.  
  
-Vamos Hermi..resiste.  
  
-Harry..- un leve murmullo salio de la boca de Hermione.  
  
Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Harry -Te sacare de aquí- dijo antes de alzar su varita-- un par de segundos mas tarde, aparecio ante ellos la saeta de fuego, cuando una voz lo detuvo..  
  
-Piensas marcharte?- un mortifago que no conocia, se vio rodeado por otros cinco.  
  
Las estrellas yacían resplandecientes en su cabeza, y la luna brillaba mas que nunca.  
  
Harry apunto a Hermione con su varita-- una brillante luz rodeo el cuerpo de Hermione creando un escudo.  
  
--- Harry salio disparado diez metros hacia arriba, era el efecto de la combinación de los hechizos, mientras se elevaba toda su vida paso por sus ojos, los años de maltrato con los Dursley, la ves que se entero de que era mago, los encuentros con Voldemort, y la felicidad de estar con Hermione..sentia el dolor del cruciatus hasta que cayó al suelo.  
  
Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le dolían de sobre manera las costillas, es verdad, había sido aporreado por un Tebo, con muchos esfuerzos logró ponerse en pie, todo su cuerpo le dolía mucho, y como no, si estaba en medio de un ataque de mortifagos, los cuales estaban siendo reducidos, gracias a la aparicion de miembros del ministerio, pero a el no le importaba nada.salvo Hermione.  
  
En un momento de descuido de los mortifagos, la tomo en sus brazos y escapo en la saeta de fuego...  
  
Tras unos minutos, Ron y Sam vieron desaparecer la marca del cielo, se encontraban sorprendidos, tristes y preocupados.  
  
-Que es eso?-pregunto Sam al ver una mancha acercándose a gran velocidad al castillo. Ron, que estaba al lado de la cama donde yacia el cuerpo de Nicolai, se paro de su lugar, rodeo a la cama junto a la enfermera Pomfrey, la cual lloraba en silencio al igual que Samantha por la perdida de un alumno y amigo para la segunda.  
  
-No lo se- Respondio Ron.  
  
Segundos después, identificaron que aquel objeto se dirijia a la entrada del castillo, tras unos minutos, escucharon unos pasos rapidos, que se dirijian a la enfermeria, La puerta se abrio de golpe..  
  
-Enfermera Pomfrey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Harry llevaba el cuerpo de su novia en sus brazos, la depocito en una cama, Ron se acerco preocupado, al igual que Sam y la enfermera.pero al ver a Harry, ahogo un grito, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su mejor amigo empapado en sangre, con una mirada de intensa preocupación y odio, y con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, además de lagrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
Deposito a Hermione en una cama, antes de dirijirse a sus amigos y la enfermera..  
  
-Recibio un cruciatus..Heiko.esta muerto..- Escucho un grito de dolor muy profundo, pero antes de poder hacer algo, cayó desmayado.  
  
Sirius, Lupin y los demas habian tardo en regresar, pero adiferencia de Harry, solo tenian unos pequeños cortes, Sirius parecia mas que feliz pero.. Remus se detuvo enfrente de la entrada, pero Sirius siguió caminando, pero su felicidad cambio por preocupación, miedo y furia.  
  
Hermione desperto unas horas después, no sabia ni donde estaba, hasta dar con Ron que estaba en una silla..  
  
-Ron?  
  
-Hermione..-Ron levanto el rostro, el cual era de gran preocupación.- me alegra ver que estas bien.  
  
-Que paso?-Pregunto algo desconcertada.  
  
-Te atacaron con un cruciatus..- la tristeza de su rostro no se retiraba, significaba algo malo.  
  
Hermione recordo de repente, salto de la cama.  
  
-Y Harry?????????  
  
Ron señalo una de las camas de la enfermeria, en la cual al lado se encontraba Sam.  
  
-Madame Pomfrey fue por algo a su despacho..  
  
No, no, no, no, no podia ser...El corazon de Hermione casi se para al ver a Harry, al igual que el de su padrino, que estaba en el marco de la puerta, pues lo había ido a buscar al verlo desaparecer con Hermione en brazos.  
  
***  
  
En la salida de la enfermeria, para ser exactos en la puerta, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos de un azul profundo se paseaba dando vueltas y vueltas, como custodiando la puerta.  
  
-Padfood, ya tranquilizate, estara bien  
  
-Pero..esque estaba lleno de sangre.heridas.casi no respiraba.estaba.estaba.-Sirius tragó saliba- apunto de morir Moony..apunto de.  
  
-Lo sé- Interrumpio el hombre lobo- Pero tienes que tranquilizarte, esta en buenas manos, madame Pomfrey sabe lo que hace, solo tranquilízate.  
  
-PERO COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE????????!?!?!?!?!?!- Sirius respiro profundo- Lo siento Moony, pero si algo le.llegase a pasar a Harry..yo.  
  
Remus tomo el hombro de Sirius, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos.  
  
-El estara bien Sirius.no te preocupes..y no te culpes.  
  
-Pero si yo hubiera estado con él.  
  
-Te pudieron haber matado tambien, y Harry no lo soportaria, entiéndelo..sus padres Cedric, sus amigos y tu??? Son demasiadas muertes las que ha tenido que afrontar.es demasiado, solo tiene quince años.  
  
-Pero yo.  
  
-No Padfood, no pudiste haber hecho nada..  
  
-Entiendelo Moony, el es mi unica familia, es lo unico que tengo, después de James y Lily, no soportaria perderlo, y.. que tal si te pasara algo?? No tendría nada..que haria sin ti y sin Harry?  
  
-Eso mismo me pregunto yo Sirius.. que haria sinti y sin Harry??  
  
***  
  
Harry se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos, parecia no conocer el lugar en el que estaba, sintio una punzada en la cicatriz, Voldemort estaba cerca.  
  
Harry subio por unas tenebrosas escaleras, se dirigió a un cuarto, en el cual solo se veia el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, atraveso el marco de la puerta, y se encontro con el rostro de su peor enemigo, por alguna extraña razón, parecia que se veian directamente a los ojos, como desafiándose, fue tan solo en una fracción de segundo mas, que empezo a experimentar el mismo dolor en la cicatriz, que cuando tenia enfrente a Voldemort pero el dolor era tan real que se empezaba a preocupar porque no fuera un sueño pero su piel se puso mas blanca que antes al escuchar la voz de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Te estaba esperando- Parecia que Voldemort estaba entre contento y furioso (n/a: es eso posible!?) pero no apartaba la vista de Harry- Harry Potter, MI caida ha venido a hacerme una visita?  
  
Harry no entendia, como era posible que Voldemort lo viera, todo se trataba de un sueño o no??  
  
-Asi es Harry, te puedo ver y escuchar, es como si estuvieras aquí a mi merced, pero desgraciadamente no te puedo matar..aun.  
  
-Jamas lo conseguirás-Harry no queria demostrar temor alguno ante su adversario.  
  
-Quiero enseñarte algo- Voldemort hizo un movimiento muy complicado con la varita, después de unas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a oir, el panorama cambio, ya no se encontraban en la mansión que tanto le parecia familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto antes, ahora estaban en un cementerio o mas bien estaba porque Voldemort había desaparecido.  
  
-¿Te dijo alguien que la copa fuera un traslador?-Harry giró sobre su espalda y pudo dislumbrarse a el y a Cedric Diggory, entonces Voldemort le estaba enseñando la noche de su regreso, el corazon de Harry sintio consumirse mientras veia a Cedric, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar sus ultimas palabras antes de morir.  
  
-¿No deberíamos sacar las varitas?-Todo se detuvo, como sifuera una película muggle, entonces fue cuando una sombra salio detrás de una de las tumbas, esos ojos rojos sedientos de poder los reconoceria dondo fuera.  
  
-Sabes Harry? Si no fuera por tu estupido orgullo, ese chico seguiria vivo, fue tu culpa el que muriera, tu lo mataste.  
  
-NO!! Te equivocas tu eres el asesino, eres una basura inmunda! Maldito asesino!!!- Harry sintio que el dolor en su cicatriz crecia cada ves mas, aunque por dentro se sentia destrozado, pues Voldemort podria tener razon, si no fuera por el, Cedric no hubiera muerto.  
  
Los ojos rojos del Lord Oscuro brillaron de una manera extraña, apunto hacia una lapida la lapida estallo en pedazos , una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en el rostro de Voldemort- unete ami Harry, juntos seremos invensibles, seremos los magos mas poderosos del mundo, hasta perdonaria la vida de tu asquerosa novia sangre-sucia..  
  
-Permiteme recordarte que tu madre fue una asquerosa sangre-sucia..- Harry no soportaba que alguien le dijera sangre sucia a Hermione, y mucho menos a su madre- jamas me unire ati, antes muerto que traicionar a mis amigos y a Dumbledore, en ese momento una melodía se escuho por el cementerio, el cual desaparecio hasta volver a ser la mansión de antes, esa canción se le hacia familiar a Harry, fue entonces cuando recordo de donde la conocia, era la melodía de un fénix.  
  
-Maldito fénix- los ojos de Voldemort parecian llamas al notar la melodía- ten por seguro que nos veremos otra vez Harry.  
  
-Lo se TOM te veo luego-Harry sonrio al ver el rostro de Voldemort cuando dijo su nombre muggle, después, todo se volvio oscuro, pero a lo lejos, se podia apreciar una tenue luz blanca brillante. ***  
  
Remus Lupin acompañaba a Sirius hacia la oficina del director, mientras caminaban, conversaban sobre lo ocurrido esa noche,  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, ya oiste a Madame Ponfrey, se recuperara, pero aun asi, tambien me preocupa el otro chico, y que bueno que Hermione este bien.. pero es una verdadera lastima lo de los alumnos nuevos-La voz de Remus parecia muy tranquila, pero por dentro, estaba muy triste y preocupado- de cualquier forma, nunca crei que atacaran al chico.  
  
-Se a lo que te refieres Moony- Sirius era mas serio de lo normal- pobre Draco Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
En la enfermeria, Hermione tomaba la mano de un inconciente Harry, la señora pomfrey ya había curado todas sus heridas, pero el seguia inconciente, lagrimas corrian por el rostor de la joven, mientras susurraba a Harry cuanto lo amaba, Ron veia todo receloso desde una esquina acompañado por sam, no podia evitar los celos que le causaba Harry, pero tampoco, preocupación por su amigo, Sam, estaba undida en un mar de lagrimas, pero un movimiento en la cama dxe Harry le llamo la atención, Harry abrio los ojos.  
  
-Her.Hermione?- la chica se sobre salto un poco.  
  
-Harry!- Hermione lo abrazo hasta undir su cabeza en su pecho- no sabes que susto me has dado, casi me muero al verte en el bosque prohibido, no podia creer que.  
  
La puerta se abrio dando un portaso, todas las velas de la enfermeria se apagaron de golpe, los chicos, dirigieron su vista a la puerta, un encapuchado se encontraba frente a ella, sosteniendo la varita señalando a Harry, murmuro, en cuanto el hechizo se dirijia a Harry a una velocidad increíble, mas encapuchados entraban a la enfermeria, y aturdian a los Gryffindors, Harry solo tuvo un pensamiento antes de caer demayado.  
  
La pesadilla no había terminado.  
  
***  
  
Listo!!!! Perdon por la tardanza!! No tengo excusas suficientes para disculparme, intentare actualizar pronto, pero mientras lo hago visiten mi otro fict "Harry Potter y la Reintegración de la orden" sta muy bueno en mi opinión nos veremos pronto SALUDOS A TODOS y PORFAVOR dejen un REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los lectores, que siguen este fic, y han esperado por el siguiente capitulo, les prometo ponerme las pilas.  
  
bunny1986.- disculpa si te hice esperar, tenia bloqueo de escritor, ya descubriras lo que pasara con Harry^^ alfin que el curso apenas empezó!  
  
akane potter .- gracias, muchas gracias y ... si, tenian que morir, digamos que Ron tiene MUCHOS celos, y la ultima pregunta, se respondera en los siguientes capitulos.  
  
Nai.- Gacias por seguir leyendo  
  
Joyce Granger.- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, disculpa por averte echo esperar TANTO, espero que sigas viva! Y cuerda ¬¬ ^^ porque no checas mi otro fic, " Harry Potter y la reintegración de la orden"?? creo que te gustara. 


End file.
